SnapShots
by SHolmes4
Summary: AU continued from So far Gone and those before...  Random snaps of Dean and Cas's life together as they get older
1. Poolside

AN: Hey, This is the continuation from More Than an Arrangement, Playing with Fire and So Far Gone (In that order) So I would recommend reading those first, if you have not! If you have welcome back! ;D

These are just random snap shots, of them getting older etc... I'll let you know how old they are at the start. Each Chapter will be diff little story. (More will be revealed about Jimmy later in case you where wondering)

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas are 20... Sam is 16<p>

* * *

><p>Mary and John had decided to take a little vacation, just to get away from it all over the summer. They left Sam in Dean and Cas's charge, but the two had decided to stay the week at the Winchester's residence. The heat of the summer was becoming unbearable since Dean had yet to fix the air conditioning unit in their apartment, plus the house staying at the house meant full use of the pool.<p>

Sam had invited Jess over and the two teens where splashing around in the water, Dean had jumped in to cool off for a bit; while Cas lounged, dozing in the sun with his shades on. After a quick dip, Dean pulled himself out of the pool and sat dripping next to the sleeping form. He was starting to worry that Cas was going to burn laying out the way he was.

A cursory glance confirmed that Cas was in fact sleeping, he checked to make sure that the other two weren't paying attention at the other end of the pool. A mischievous smirk spread across his features as he lightly brushed his fingers over Cas's pierced nipple, moving the bar slightly. The dark haired man arching slightly in his sleep and sighing softly, but the action wasn't enough to wake him.

Dean looked up again to make sure Sam and Jess hadn't swam closer as he thumb's Cas's nipple again, producing the same effect.

"You are a pervert," Cas grumbles as he keeps his eyes closed unmoving, his voice deeper with sleep as Dean jumps a little startled.

"I dunno what you're talking about."

"You, trying to turn me on, in front of your brother and his girlfriend," He deadpans.

"I was trying to wake you up," Dean explains, "You need to put suntan lotion on, or you're gunna be a lobster."

"I believe you are quite capable of aiding me without my being awake."

"Dude, not your bitch!" Dean informs him.

"Evidence proves otherwise," Cas smirks up at him.

"What evidence?" He shoots back.

"Last night… Shall I quote you?" he smirks again, propping himself up on his elbows as he opens his mouth to do so and looks at Dean over the top of his shades.

Dean quickly claps his hand over Cas's mouth to stop him, "Who's the perv now?"

Cas pushes Dean's had away, "Still you," he lays back down, "Please…" Castiel pouts and stretches out his arm, whapping Dean in the chest lightly.

Dean glares at him for a beat before conceding, "Fine, but I totally won this!"

"Hmm," Cas hums to placate him as Dean grabs the sunscreen and gets to work rubbing it onto Cas's skin.

"You're lucky I care," Dean grumbles, as he moves from one arm to the other.

"You just want to touch me," he mumbles trying to get back to sleep.

Dean smirks pressing a kiss to Cas lips as he sets out to do his tattooed chest, "Like I need an excuse."

"In my experience you never need one to be a pervert."

"Real funny, babe," he pinches Cas's side, "But what's that say about you?"

"I believe we already established that I'm a male cougar."

"It's manther," Dean corrects.

"Oh, of course," he replies flatly.

From the other end of the pool, Jess was somewhat watching the exchange at the other end; Sam splashing her playfully as they swam around.

"Your brother and his boyfriend are cute," she smiles.

"You're cute," Sam tells her lamely hiding his blush below the water, in an attempt to drown himself of embarrassment.

"That's not what I meant," Jess blushes sweetly, splashing Sam. "They're just like one of those cute older couples, that just…"

"Finish each other's sentences?" He offers.

"No, those couples are creepy."

"Right!" Sam agrees, smiling as they both laugh.

"They just complement each other, ya know?" Jess asks blinking at him.

"What do you mean?" he creases his brow.

She thinks for a moment, idly splashing as she treads water. "I guess it's like when you go to a restaurant and you don't have to change what's on it because whatever you don't like the other person will eat… it that makes sense."

Sam nods as he contemplates what she said before answering, "Ya, I get it."

"I'd like to have that someday," she admits, blushing at her own admission in front of Sam.

"You will!" He blurts, his cheeks coloring worse than hers as his mind quickly back peddles, "I'm mean, um…"

"You're sweet," Jess informs him as she pecks him on the cheek.

Sam's small victory is short lived, however, by Dean whistling annoying as he cat calls at them.

"That side of the pool better be PG…" Dean shouts before adding, "Don't do anything I wouldn't, Sammy."

"Don't call me that," Sam pouts.

"That would make the pool NC-17, Dean," Cas's voice carries over.

Sam slowly sinking under the water wishing he could just die from embarrassment already, as Jess just giggled next to him.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: Please! Also PLEASE feel free to suggest different things you'd like to see them do and at what ages! Etc... (Just not them getting Married, because while cute I don't seem them doing that) Any way let me know!<p> 


	2. The big 21

AN: I am aware that they no longer tattoo people who are drunk and the tattoo probably would not have been finished in one go, but for the sake of the story... go with it... Also their ages are pretty apparent here ;D (feel free to suggest ideas for other snapshot chapters!)

thanks all...ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Castiel turns twenty-one before Dean, which is a bigger deal than it ought to be. Dean feels shitty about it because he can't buy his boyfriend a drink and Cas has to buy the booze for his own damn party; which they can't celebrate by bar hopping. It blows, but there's nothing he can do about it, his mood however doesn't go on noticed.<p>

"What's the matter, Dean?" Cas asks, sitting on the couch as he idly eats a yogurt.

"Nothing," Dean starts, earning him a look from the blue eyed man beside him. "Your birthday's tomorrow," he sighs.

"I am aware," he states, "It is the same every year."

"Ya well, you'll be the two one."

"Is that a problem?" Cas narrows his eyes as he takes a bite from his spoon.

"I feel bad ok," Dean admits, "We can't do anything super fun because I'm not old enough yet!"

"Dean," Castiel rolls his eyes, "That's ridiculous," he tells him bluntly. "When your birthday comes around we can go to bars, I really do not care."

"I care," he huffs glumly.

Cas sighs, placing the yogurt container on the coffee table before crawling towards Dean on the sofa. "It is my birthday, correct?" He stares at Dean, he nods in agreement, "And I want nothing more than to drink," Cas pauses dramatically to make the other man nervous, "Here… with you." He presses his lips to Dean's.

"You sure?" Dean rubs the small of Castiel's back.

"Exceedingly," he nods, "Besides, if I have to sit through a dinner with Gabe and Jo on my birthday I will drown myself in booze."

"That's not funny," he states, trying to hold onto his dissipating foul mood.

"It's a little funny." Cas smirks snuggling into the man's side, forcing Dean to uncross his arms placing one over Cas's shoulders.

"So, just you and me tomorrow?" Dean asks after a beat, looking down at the dark haired man.

Cas nods as he adds, "And Jack or Jim… or maybe Jose," he smiles.

"Kinky," Dean chuckles, "Either way, you'll prob end up puking."

"I believe that is customary when you turn 21," he deadpans.

The next day, Cas indeed gets all three of the liquors he mentioned plus limes and a case of beer. They end up doing tequila shots and drinking beer, which quickly gets them super drunk even though they don't quite feel it.

"This is the soberest drunk, I've ever felt," Dean slurs as he leans back in his chair.

"Indeed," Cas agrees, leaning forward on the table. "Why did we do this in the kitchen?" He wonders looking around his eyes narrowed. "The couch is sooo far away."

Dean just chuckles at the other man, "Happy birthday."

"It is, isn't it?" He nods, obviously pleased.

"Come here," he pulls Cas towards him, kissing him sloppily. "Ready for some fun?" he quirks an eyebrow as he kiss him again.

"I'm sorry, Dean," Cas pales before doubling over and throwing up on the floor.

After cleaning up and getting Castiel to bed, it was all in all a good 21st birthday. They got drunk, and hung over, but Cas had a good time and that's all that mattered. The only thing that would have made it better would have been birthday sex ,but Cas got a rain check for that.

When Dean's birthday rolled around, Cas had kept his promise to take him out. They started out at the road house because Ellen, and Jo for that matter, would have both of their asses if they didn't at least show up. John and Bobby even stopped by to by a couple rounds, a few hours later they left the road house to head to a couple bars near their apartment. The walking distance aloud both men to drink fully and not have to worry about driving home.

Gabe ended up meeting them at the second bar, he had been out of town for Castiel's birthday and they hadn't had a chance to celebrate so it ended up being somewhat of a joint thing. He was a little sad that Jo wasn't able to come, since she was still only 20. Gabe was tossing back super sweet fruity drinks and trying to buy the most girly drinks imaginable for Dean; who, after a while, was downing anything given to him. That's how they discovered the house specialty shot known as purple nurples, which by everyone's account where awesome.

It was after a good deal of those that the three of them stumbled out into the night and somehow ended up at the City South Tattoo parlor.

"Gabe, you should get a little candy man tattoo," Cas instructed him drunkenly.

"Good 'dea broseph! But where?" Gabe eyed him.

"Your ass," Dean blurted laughing hysterically.

"If you wanted to see it, you just had to ask Dean-o," he smirked telling the lady just what he wanted and mooning Dean and Cas as he was lead to the tattooing area.

"What should I get Cas, babe?" Dean squinted, as he swayed a little on his feet. "I want it here," He took Cas's hand on put it on his upper arm, by his shoulder.

"I have an idea," Cas leaned into Dean, heatedly kissing him.

Dean nodded, drunk and dazed from the kiss, allowing Cas to pick it out as the girl behind the counter reappeared before them. Cas talked to her while Dean leaned heavily on the counter to keep the room from spinning as the dark haired man went through the details of his new tattoo.

The next morning Dean woke up with one hell of a hangover, on the plus side he couldn't remember puking at all so he figured it was a small victory. He shuffled over, Cas sprawled almost on top of him as a burning pain registered on his arm like a sever sunburn. Slipping carefully from the bed he instantly regretted the action of sitting up. He somehow managed to get to the mirror on the closet door and lifted up his sleeve to reveal a black hand print tattooed there.

"Cas," Dean called as he examined the new development, "Cas!"

"Wha…Dean!" The other man bolted up at the urgency in Dean's voice, running his hands through his hair as he scrubbed away the sleep. Cas's eyes falling on the figure across the room as a scowl settled upon his features.

"Come here," he ordered, Cas slipping from the bed groggily not wanting to.

He stood next to Dean, his gaze upon the ink on the man's arm as he placed a tentative hand over the print. They matched perfectly.

"Son of a bitch," Dean breathed, under his breath. "I your handprint tattooed on me."

"It could have been on your ass," Cas deadpans, a look of panic over coming Dean. "You where very inebriated last night."

"I think your vocabulary is even crazier when you're hung over," Dean glares, as the pounding in his head returns. "How am I gunna explain this?" He whined tugging Cas back to bed wanting nothing more than to sleep through the pain he was feeling.

Cas was already snuggling back against his chest and drifting off, "Just say I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," he murmurs in innuendo.

Dean would have chuckled at that if he wasn't squeezing his eyes shut and wiling himself back to oblivion just to make the hangover go away. "Could have been worse than a tatttoo," he sighs, "Someone else could have been in bed," he settled around Cas as he started to drift off again.

"I sent Stephanie home hours ago," Cas deadpans, shuffling into another position.

It was hard to tell if Cas was joking, but Dean knew in the back of his mind that he was. That would never happen and if it did he would have totally remembered, he joked with himself. The last thought that crossed his mind before he blacked out again, was what he was going to tell his dad when he saw the thing.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(:<p> 


	3. The Ocean Breathes Salty

AN:Just a reminder that each chapter is random, so they might be older or younger than the previous...

Also, Please feel free to suggest scenarios! Thanks guys!

* * *

><p>This is fall of Sam's senior year, he's 16 and Dean and Cas are still 20<p>

* * *

><p>The two boys where lying together, spending a lazy Saturday in bed. Dean was propped up against the head board with Cas leaning against his shoulder, twining and untwining their fingers together.<p>

"Let's go on vacation," Dean states, his lips resting on the back of Cas head.

"Where would we go, since we cannot fly?"

"California," he offers.

"Why?" Cas peaks up at him knowing there's something behind this.

"Well, Sam has a tour thing for Stanford…"

"So your idea of a vacation will consist of taking your 16 year old brother to look at a school?" He deadpans.

"Ya…" Dean nods.

"Pass," Cas tells him flatly.

"Hear me out," he starts, "There's a stay over for prospective students, we go for the one day thing and then Sam sleeps over and we have time to ourselves," he insinuates, stroking his hand down Cas's chest.

"Hmm..." Cas hums, considering it, "You're going with or without me aren't you?" He places his hand over Dean's as he looks up at him.

"I may have all ready promised mom I'd take the kid," Dean admits guiltily.

"When?" He sighs.

"Next weekend."

"Dean," Cas glares dangerously.

"I know I know, but I just found out the other day, mom and dad can't take him," Dean explains.

Castiel stays silent for a beat, scrutinizing Dean's hand, "Fine," he nods, "But we get to do what I want while we're there."

"Works for me," Dean kisses the top of his head, "Just as long as it's not a stuffy museum or something lame."

"Museums are not lame, Dean."

"This is supposed to be a vacation," he reminds him.

"I expect room service," Cas adds childishly, lighting a cigarette.

"Whatever ya want, babe," Dean smirks.

The following weekend, they are in the Winchester's drive way bright and early waiting for Sam to toss his bag in the car as Mary gives them a cooler full of goodies and John lays down some ground rules.

"Now make sure you get all the information about this place," John starts, talking more to Cas than Dean, because he knows his son will forget. "If for any reason he doesn't want to stay at the overnight thing, you better keep your cell phone on and pick him up ASAP," He orders Dean.

"Yes sir," Dean states as Cas nods.

Mary pushes John out of the way hugging each of the boys in turn, "And make sure to have fun," she smiles.

"Safe, fun," John adds gruffly.

"Is there any other kind," Sam replies humorously, earning him a warning look from his father.

"Now get out of here, before your mother starts crying and forces more food on ya." John tells them.

"Oh, sweetie," Mary smiles putting her arms around John, knowing he's the one who's trying to hide his emotions.

They say there final goodbyes and set off down the road towards California. The trip took all day and they arrived at the hotel at around 5:30. After checking into the hotel and dropping their stuff off in the room, which is a fairly nice hotel since Mary had booked it for them, the boys head off in search of food. Sam suggests they walk around to stretch their legs from the long car ride, which was a good idea; while doing so they find a little Tai restaurant and eat there.

"This place is infested with hippies," Dean gripes as he looks around.

"I believe they are students," Cas inform shim.

"That's what you want Sammy?" Dean asks, "You wanta stop eating meat and sit around singing Cumbaya?"

"They aren't all hippies here, Dean," Sam glares at him.

"Whatever, dude," he shakes his head, "You'll fit in fine with that hair of yours anyway," he smirks tossing his napkin on top of his meal. "This food sucks."

"I think it's good," Cas smiles taking another bite of his food.

"Me too," Sam agrees.

"You would," Dean sighs to himself, leaning back in his chair and resting his hand on Cas's thigh. "So you sure about doing the campus stay over thing?" He looks at his brother.

"Ya," he nods enthusiastically, "It's going to be great, I'll get to see what I have to look forward to… if I get in."

"You will!"

"I agree, they wouldn't have you here if they weren't expecting you next fall," Cas nodded.

"Good point," Sam smiles.

They finish up there meal and head back to the hotel; Dean was beat from the drive and was still kind of hungry.

"I could so go for a burger," Dean bemoans as they step into the elevator.

"You are insatiable," Cas deadpans, his eyes lighting up as he gives Dean a look.

Dean smirks, casually throwing an arm around his waist as they walk out of the elevator; Sammy tromping along ahead of them.

He discreetly nuzzles the back of Cas's neck, "You excited for tomorrow," he whispers seductively.

Cas pushes him away playfully, giving him a look. They get to their room, unlocking the door with the keycard, Dean flopping onto the bed they put their bag on. Sam flipping on the TV as Cas goes to the balcony to smoke.

"I think I'm going to go swimming," Sam states after a half-hour of How stuffs made, standing up and stretching.

"K," Dean nods, "Take your phone," he reminds him.

Sam nods heading grabbing his stuff from his bag and heading to the bathroom to change. "You wanta come?" he offers slipping from the bathroom to toss his clothes in the bag and slip on his flip flops.

"Nah kid, I'm beat."

"I'll be back in like an hour."

"Call if you need," Dean yawns.

Sam leaves just as Cas comes back in from the sliding door, "Where's Sam going?"

"Swimming."

"Oh," Cas nods, pulling off his shirt and changing into his lounge pants, Dean watching intently.

He beacons the other man towards him, pulling him in for a deep exploring kiss as Cas straddles him. The kiss quickly becomes lazy and Castiel pulls back, resting his hands on Dean's chest.

"What time is the thing tomorrow?" He asks.

"We drop off Sam at 9 for the breakfast thing and then there's the parent meeting, but that ends at noon." Dean thumbs Cas's thighs, "Then it's just you and me," he kisses him Cas again, "Until Sunday afternoon."

"Hmm…" Cas hums, bending over Dean as he kisses along his jaw, moving to nibble his ear, "In that case I think you should change and get to bed," he whispers deeply.

"I'm already in bed," Dean smirks, moving his hips teasingly.

"You've had a long day," Cas sits back to makes sure Dean is somewhat immobile, "I need you well rested for tomorrow," he adds, rolling off the other man to get under the covers on the other side of the bed.

Dean sits up to change for bed, "You're a fucking teasing cock block you know that."

"Your brother's the cock block," he corrects, snuggling into the bed.

"He's not here right now."

"Well if you hurry up, I might be able to relieve some tension," Cas informs him, "But I am getting tired…" He yawns.

Dean changes super quick and slips back into the bed, eager for the prospect of what Castiel was promising. He scoots closer to Cas, who blinks up at him sighing slightly as he fits against Dean's side. Cas slips his hand under Dean's shirt, stoking his skin as he slides it up; brushing Dean's nipples and causing his breath to quicken. Dean's eyes falling closed as Cas's hand trails back down to the elastic of Dean's boxers, he hooks one slender finger under sliding it along the other man's skin causing him to shiver. Cas is about to slip his hand fully into Dean's pants when they hear a sound at the door, causing him to halt.

"Damn it," Dean huffs under his breath.

Cas kisses him briefly, reaching over to turn off the light, laying back down in the glow of the TV as Sam enters the dark room. Sam shuffles around, locking himself in the bathroom the other men hearing the shower start.

"Cas," he calls quietly.

"I'm not doing it with your brother in the room," he whispers sharply.

"But he's in the shower," Dean prods.

"Good night, Dean," Cas switches positions so his back is to the other man.

He turns on his side towards Cas's back, pulling him to his chest and pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder, "'Night Cas."

The next morning the alarm blared and Dean groaned, his current task would be having to wake up two bitchy men and get them ready so they won't be late. He figured he could let Sam sleep a little longer since he showered last night, so he turned his attention to the man curled up next to him.

"Cas, up, now," He orders, ruffling his messy dark hair.

"Later."

"No later, you gotta shower and get ready," Dean messages his back.

"You get ready," Cas murmurs against his skin.

"I was hoping we could do that together," he whispers in Cas's ear.

Cas shifts, blinking up at Dean from his spot on his chest. He smirks a little closing his eyes burying his face as he was rubbing the sleep away on Dean's tee shirt, then slips from the bed to the bathroom. Dean hops up and follows after him, making sure to grab the bag with their clothes in it. He finds Cas all ready stripped and sleepily standing under the hot spray of the shower as pulls of his clothes, stepping in behind him.

Dean allowed Cas to lean against him, still not fully awake as they washed up together. Both men kissing each other anywhere they could, even though they knew there was no time for it to go any further. When they were finished they dressed in silence, Dean putting on his jeans, a tee and a button down over top. Cas also wearing jeans, but with a v neck tee and a light weight button down sweater with the sleeves pushed up. Heading out of the bathroom, Cas left Dean to wake Sam stepping out on the balcony to smoke.

A mischievous smile spread across Dean's features as he watched his brother sleep for a second before jumping roughly on the bed. The action caused his brother to bolt up and fall gracelessly off the bed.

"Morning Sam-squatch!" He waved over the side of the bed.

"Wha?…Dean?" Sam blinks hazily up at him, "Is there a fire?" he asks obviously disoriented.

"Nope," Dean laughs at the question, "Anyway you better shake a leg if you don't wanta be late. We leave in 20." He stands up.

Sam stays on the floor for a moment to get his bearings, getting up to brush his teeth and get ready; Dean stepping out into the early morning light, to Join Cas on the balcony.

"You going to tell me what you got planned for today?" He asks nudging Cas as he leans against the rail next to him.

Cas blinks, his eyes slotted against the sun, "You may want to bring suntan lotion," he hints.

"You think you're so clever," Dean narrows his eyes at him, the dark haired man flicking his cigarette of the balcony and heading back inside.

"There better be coffee at this stupid school breakfast," he states grumpily.

The three of them leave the hotel, Cas taking a suspicious bag with him and Sam taking his back pack for the stay over. After the breakfast; which consisted of Coffee, juice, fruit and donuts, the kids where shuffled away and the parents were kept for their special meeting. The whole thing was torture, Dean was starving from the lackluster food and if he had to hear one more interesting fact about the school he was going to punch a nun in the face, no joke.

Dean checked his watch seeing that it was only ten, which means two more hours of this stuff. He glanced over at Cas, who looked like he was sleeping with his eyes open or starring into another dimension; which was probably due to the fact that the coffee was more like flavored water.

"I want to die," Dean whispered to Cas, who tilted his head solemnly before nodding in agreement.

Luckily they were given a small break while they handed out folders of parental information and while a lot of people headed to the bathrooms others mingled with each other. Unfortunately, while Cas went off to get a bottle of water, what appeared to be a lesbian couple approached Dean.

"Hi," the one lady smiled at him, "I'm Barbara and this is my wife, Mage."

Dean shook their hands, hoping Cas would come back and scare them off because what kind of name was Madge; stupid hippies, he thought briefly. "Dean," he smiled awkwardly, "Cas, uh, ran off…"

"Nice to meet you."

"Uh you too," he offers.

"How long have you two been together?" Mage wonders eyeing him as Cas starts back towards their seats.

"A few years," Dean replies, wishing Cas would get back faster.

"See?" Mage gives Barbara a meaningful look.

"What?" He states dumbly.

Cas finally appearing next to him and handing him a bottle of water, looking at the women warily.

"You must be Cas," She smiles, earning a frown in return,

"It's Castiel," he corrects in his deep monotone.

"Oh," Barbara clears her throat mildly embarrassed before continuing, "We were just debating if it was in fact your son who was here with you today."

"Barbara, they look too young," Mage rationalized.

"You can see the argument," Barbara chuckled.

"It's my brother," Dean tells them, a bit taken aback. The whole kid thing never really crossed his mind, he was only 20 and still a few months away from 21.

"That explains it," Mage nods, clearly winning the argument.

"Well you can never tell these days."

"I could," She huffs.

"Mage, really," Barbara shakes her head, "Are either of going to enroll? Because they have a large LGBT community..."

"It was one of the selling points," Mage interjected.

"No," Cas tells them coldly, Dean wishing these two would get the hint that they didn't want to talk to them anymore.

"He doesn't like labels," Dean smirks as Cas takes his hand.

"Ya, the whole thing can be kind of cheesy sometimes," Mage agrees.

Out of the two women Dean liked her best; Barbara just seemed too pushy and meddlesome for his taste. "Totally agree," he nods.

"You two are together right? You're not brothers?" Barbara asks, for clarification.

Dean nods about to speak before Cas cuts him off, "He's my sex slave and I'm afraid we have _things _to do," he insinuates as he drags a shocked and laughing Dean away, snatching one of the folder packets out of someone's hands as they leave.

The stop once they're outside, Cas looking irritated as Dean continues to laugh, "Did you see their faces?"

"People are stupid," he deadpans, before starting to smile as it all sinks in.

"You…" he chuckles a little, "Don't ever change, Cas," he smiles as they walk to the car, Dean's arm over his shoulders.

Cas's big surprise was the beach, which was a perfect vacation like activity. They threw on their suits, which Castiel secretly had brought with them and just had fun together. The men swam around a bit, before taking up a spot on sand to unfurl their towels. Dean made sure Cas and him where well sun screened, Cas laying out on the towel to doze in the sun as Dean made a sandcastle.

Once he was bored with the castle idea, he started to burry Castiel alive making sure he didn't wake up. He was making fairly good process, getting almost to the top of his suit before the man woke up.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Dean feigned innocents.

"You know I do not care for dry sand," he states dangerously.

"Huh, I guess I forgot," he smirked, "What ya gunna do about it?"

Cas narrows his eyes, breaking free from the sand on his legs and tackling Dean. "You are a child," he informs him.

"Never said I wasn't," he smirks straining forward to try to bring their lips together, Cas pulling back and sprinting into the waves; Dean hopping up to chase after him.

They spent the whole day at the beach, even staying to watch the sunset from their perch on their towels, after changing back to their normal clothes.

"I've never been to the ocean, before," Cas leans against Dean as the sun sets over the ocean.

"Really?"

"There was never an opportunity," he sighs weightily.

"Well now you have," Dean shrugs, hugging Castiel closer.

"True," Cas smiles a little.

They keep watching the sunset for a little longer until Cas stands up, pulling Dean with him. Standing together, chest to chest, Cas leans up kissing Dean slowly before adding his tongue to deepen it. Dean's hand at the back of Cas's head while is hooked in his belt loop. Castiel pulls back, resting their foreheads together.

"I suppose we should head back," Cas breathes.

Dean nods slightly, "I'm starving," he chuckles a little.

"Let's go get some burgers," he smirks, locking their fingers after Dean stoops to grab the towels.

After stopping at an In & Out burger, they drove back to the hotel, completely exhausted from the day at the beach. The pair eat in companionable silence, taking turns to shower the day off afterwards. Cas comes out of the shower to find Dean passed out on the bed in his boxers, lying on his stomach with his hands under the pillow. He smirks to himself as he turns off the lights and slips under the covers next to him.

The next morning, Cas awakens to the sound of Dean's voice talking quietly across the room. Stretching across the bed he rubs the sleep from his eyes before sitting up, resting his elbows on his bent knees as he looks at the other man. Dean winks at him as he ends the call.

"Morning babe," He leans across the bed to kiss his boyfriend.

"Hello Dean," Cas replies groggily, "Who where you calling?"

"I promised you room service, didn't I?" Dean smirks.

"Can it be vacation every day?" He lies back in the bed, happily.

"That would get expensive," he crawls over Cas, kissing and nipping his tattooed chest.

"How long till it comes?" Cas wonders as his eyes fall shut.

"Twenty minutes."

"You don't have much time then," he smirks up at Dean.

"Yes, sir," Dean smiles sucking each of Cas's nipples in turn, paying special attention to the pierced one.

He trails his mouth down nipping just along the waist band of Cas's pants, trailing his tongue down as he pulls the clothing article down. Dean kisses around Cas's hardening cock, he teases the head with his tongue before swallowing Cas down.

"Uh…" Cas moans, his hand on the back of Dean's head.

Dean sucks Cas's dick hallowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue as he bobs up and down. He gets his hand involved stroking behind Cas, then releasing his erection from his warm mouth. Running his tongue up the shaft before kissing back up Cas's chest, his hand stroking the man.

"Fuck, Dean," Cas groans, fisting his hands in his hair as his hips buck .

"Ya, babe," Dean says darkly, "You gunna cum for me?"

Cas doesn't reply just groans as he writhes under Dean, Dean swiping his tongue over the skin temperature bar of his piercing. Smirking he runs his tongue down the center of Cas's chest to take his straining cock back into his mouth, his hand sliding up to Cas's chest. He holds the dark haired man's sides, his thumbs brushing his nipples as he swirls the tip of his dick and takes him in for a few more sucks.

"Jesus, Fuck!" Cas pants as he cums forcefully down Dean's throat, the heals of his hands pressed into his eyes.

Dean swallows him, holding Cas through his orgasm; he's still coming down when Dean climbs over him and kisses him chastely. The kiss is interrupted by a knock at the door; Dean drops his head on Cas's shoulder smiling.

"Perfect timing," Cas breathes.

"Right," he smirks as they keep knocking, he hops up to get the door, "Coming, just a sec."

Cas stands fixing his pants as he strides to the balcony to have a quick smoke. When he comes back in, a roll away table had been set up between the beds and Dean was pulling the cloches off various dishes.

"I got a variety," Dean smiles, pleased at himself as he pours Cas a cup of coffee and hands it to him.

Taking the mug, he peruses the various items and grabs the plate with the Strawberry French toast and steps onto the bed to sit down and watch TV. "I need a fork," he holds out his hand expectantly, Dean sighing as he hands him the napkin rolled with silverware.

"Scootch over," Dean prods, as Cas looks at him blankly turning back to the show, unmoving. "Fine," Dean huffs as they sit practically on top of each other.

Half way through what would technically be called brunch since it was a bit after noon, the two of them silently switches plates. Cas eating the rest of Dean's eggs, bacon and toast while Dean eats the rest of the French toast with all the strawberries gone. Leaning across Dean, he puts his plate on the table and grabs more coffee before sitting back down.

"When do we have to pick up Sam?" Cas asks casually, sipping his coffee.

"A couple hours," Dean replies over his glass of OJ.

Cas nods silently, reaching across Dean again to put his cup down doing the same with Dean's.

"What are you doing?" Dean smirks as Cas places his hands on the side of his face acting like he's going to kiss him, but goes for his jaw and neck instead.

"Just thanking you," he states in between kisses, trailing down Dean's chest.

Castiel straddles Dean's hips as he slips his hand down pulling Dean's cock and stroking it. Dean tilting his head back at the sensation, allowing Cas to nip along his Adam's apple. He removes his hand briefly, watching Dean as he pulls out his own cock to stroke them together.

"Ahh, Cas," Dean sighs, placing his hand on the smaller man's torso while the stroking becomes frantic.

They cum within seconds of each other, Cas's sweat beaded forehead resting on Dean's chest.

Dean checks them out of the hotel as Cas waits smoking outside, he wishes they could have stayed longer; but they wouldn't have been able to afford this otherwise, unless they dipped in Cas's drug job savings money. He joins Cas outside, the pair heading to the car their shoulders brushing slightly.

Pulling up at the designated pick up area, Sam slides into the back seat after saying good-bye to a couple kids and a girl that looked a lot like Jess.

"Was that Jess?" Dean asked his brother.

"Ya," he smiles, "I didn't know she was even thinking about coming here."

"Did you have a good time?" Cas questions over the seat.

"Ya it was great!" Sam beams happily, "I really like it here."

"That's good," Dean nods.

"There was this crazy rumor going around though," he starts.

"Oh?" Dean glances up at his brother in the mirror.

"Apparently there where two dads or something that were like brothers and had owned slaves that had to do sexual favors."

Dean and Cas share a look, smirking slightly.

"Huh, that's weird," Dean nonchalantly replies.

"It was just a rumor, none of the kids who stayed over's parents where gay guys so…" Sam shrugs it off.

The two in the front seat silently laughing as they turn on to the highway to head home.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: thanks<p> 


	4. Rest for the Wicked

AN: THANK YOU ALL! (Warning here be Jimmy)

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas are 22 (It's April)<p>

* * *

><p>Apparently Cas's depression was hereditary as well as environmental, his mom was dead from apparent suicide. They only found out from the news paper and Mary calling to ask about it. Cas brought home a copy of the obituary, having got it from work, and sat down at the kitchen table staring at it blankly until Dean got home.<p>

"Hey, babe," Dean greets, kissing Cas's temple before heading to sink to wash his hands.

Cas remains immobile, Dean watching him as he dries his hands on the towel. Crossing the room, he pears over his shoulder to read the article that simply had Rachel Novak, written on the top with date of birth and death. He continued down, not surprised to find Cas wasn't listed amongst the children, but all in all it was a basic obituary. Cautiously, he places his hand on Cas's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"You going to go?" Dean asks softly.

"I believe so," he replies gravely, placing his hand on top of Dean's.

"You don't have to."

"She gave life to me, for all her faults she was still my mother."

Dean thought sarcastically about how great a job Rachel Novak had done at being Castiel's mom, but respectfully bit his tongue. "I'll come with," He offers, giving Cas's shoulder one more comforting squeeze before sitting in the chair next to him.

"Thank you," Cas sighs, "But I need to do this alone."

Dean nods silently, "I'm there when you need," he reminds him sternly as the dark haired man just nods blankly. He watches Cas remain immobile, starring off to who knows where; he noticed that Cas was still in his jacket and that his bag was on the floor next to him. It hit Dean that Cas had been sitting there for a little over an hour, but he was just soaking it all in.

"I'm going to shower," he tells his boyfriend, pushing the hair off Cas's forehead and dropping a comforting kiss there.

After his shower, Cas is in the exact same position as he was before, smoking idly. Dean knew Cas wouldn't have much of an appetite tonight, so he poured some juice in a mug and placed it before the statuesque form; than set about making himself some dinner.

That Wednesday, Cas took off from work. Dean found him quietly munching on some cereal in the kitchen; he obviously hadn't made it to bed last night. He pours himself some coffee, watching the dealing man.

"If you need me I'll be at work."

"Thank you, Dean," Cas replies robotically.

"Love you," Dean adds, grabbing his jacket to head to work.

"You too."

Cas suites up, in a simple black suite with his only navy tie and grabs his trench coat just in case. It looked like rain all morning so it was a safe precaution, especially since they don't own an umbrella. He gets to the cemetery mid way through the service, finding a spot somewhat hidden underneath a large old oak tree as it began to drizzle. Raphael was presiding over the ceremony; he could see some relatives that he only remembered briefly.

It was a fairly nice service considering who was given it, as he scanned the crowd Cas's gaze fell upon Jimmy. His twin was holding hands with petite women with long blondish hair, who he figured was Amelia. In his musings the service came to an end, the mourners shaking Raphael's hand, Jimmy looked up and they made eye contact, Cas quickly looking away.

He turned to take his leave, cursing the fact that he had to park so far away. Carefully trudging through the headstones and pretending he didn't hear his name being called, until a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Castiel," Jimmy stopped him, Cas taking a breath and squeezing his eyes shut before turning around.

He hadn't seen Jimmy since he'd been shot, and even then that was when he was unconscious.

"You came," his twin looks at him.

Cas looks back with hard eyes as he sees the small differences that make the identical twins distinguishable. "She was my mother too."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"What do you want?" Cas glares at him, keeping up his guard.

"I know about that note," Jimmy admits awkwardly, "I've been a dick, Cassie."

"You no longer have the right to call me that," he informs his brother sternly.

Jimmy nods sadly as they're silent for a beat, Cas growing impatient.

"What did you want, James?"

He flinches at the use of his full name, "I know, we can't really be twins anymore; but I would like us to be brothers again." Jimmy pleads a little, before slipping a card with his number in Cas's pocket, "Just call sometime."

"We've always been brothers," Cas informs him dangerously, "Perhaps you've forgotten that."

Before Jimmy can even answer, Raphael appears next to him. "Everything all right here?" He asks with murderous eyes, placing a controlling hand on Jimmy's shoulder.

Cas just shakes his head and turns on his heel to storm away.

Jimmy, watching after him; he shrugs off Raphael's hand, "You don't control me anymore, Raphael!" He shouts, walking off in the opposite direction.

There is only one place Castiel wants to be right now, as the anger and adrenalin from earlier leaves him flooded with various emotions. He drives to the Shope as fast as is legally possible. Parking the car and hopping out, Dean standing at the open garage door when he heard the rumble of the engine. It had been a slow day due to the weather; Cas's coat flies around him as he jogs to the other man, not realizing that it's not just rain streaking down his face.

"Cas?" Dean wonders as he wipes his hands off on a rag, dropping it instantly as Cas collides into him in a desperate hug. "What's wrong, babe?" he holds Cas's shaking form, trying to keep their balance so they don't fall into the mud.

"Jimmy, wants to… and then Raphael…but…" He sobs incoherently, gripping Dean tightly.

"Shh… Cas, it's ok," he soothes.

"She's gone Dean, for all her faults, she's gone!" Cas looks at him wildly, "And… and..They act like she didn't do it, but they just bent our beliefs to fit their needs!"

"That's what people do," Dean tells him lamely, just trying to calm him down.

"What does God want if we can't be sure what his will really is?" He buries his face in Dean's shoulder.

Dean pulls back holding Castiel at arm's length, trying to get him to look at him as he places his hand over Cas's heart. "This," he tells him, "You follow this, you understand?" He tilts Cas's head up by his chin.

Castiel blinks a few tears away as he solemnly nods, trying to make sense of everything that just happened.

"I wish I knew why she…" he trails off.

Dean pulls him back to his chest, rubbing his back, "She was probably lonely," He whispers quietly into the other man's dark locks.

* * *

><p>Please :)REVIEW(: (And if you have any scenario's to suggest feel free!)<p> 


	5. Build a home together

An: Thanks guys for the wonderful reviews, etc (Special thanks to Lui for the great art piece!)

You are all really helpful!

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas are 23 almost 24<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm fucking done with this shit!" Cas bellows as he storms through the apartment.<p>

"What's going on?" Dean asks, leaning on the wall near the kitchen.

"I'm just sick and tired of all of this, Dean," He motions wildly.

"This?"

"This apartment, the fucking library, this town… all of it!" Cas flops onto the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"Let's move then," Dean shrugs, not seeing the problem.

"I'm not talking about moving across town," He says around a cigarette, before lighting it. "You ever feel like you're drowning, but there's nothing you can do about it?" Cas wonders stoically.

"We have a life here," he starts lamely, standing over the back of the sofa.

"I know you miss seeing Sam," Cas looks up at him accusingly. "I see it in you every day, Dean."

"Ya, I miss Sammy, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just up root my entire life."

"What's so great about staying here?" He glares, sitting up, "You can be a mechanic, anywhere in the world!" Cas snaps.

"What so you want to move to California, then?" Dean snaps back, leaning over the back of the sofa, "You'd miss the cold winters."

"It can be anywhere, Dean I just am sick of the same thing week in and week out!" He shouts, "Shelve books, eat at the diner, go to church, fuck in the same room… for almost six years! I can't live like this anymore!"

"What would you do, huh Cas?" His anger getting the best of him, "Since, last time I checked, the only thing you can put on your resume is librarian!"

"I don't know, Dean!" Cas glares daggers at him standing up to face him, "Maybe I'll do art or teach yoga, or go to fucking school again! I can figure something out, but you should be supportive."

"I've been nothing but fucking supportive!" Dean shouts, "You wanta move then we'll move, but excuse me for not understanding why staying in the same damn town is such a big deal! We fucking grew up here, this is home!"

"It's not home; you wouldn't understand Dean because it's different for you!" Cas shakes his head, "I can't stay here because no matter how many new memories we make, there are still that many more bad ones everywhere I turn!" He breathes out, "I'm dying here," he admits quietly.

Dean nods in understanding the look on the dark haired man's face breaking his heart, he cast his eyes downward as he grips the top of the sofa. "Maybe it's time for a change," he concedes softly, the fear of losing Cas far out weighing the fear of change.

"Dean," Cas searches his face, both their anger dissipating into other emotions as he kneels on the sofa in front of Dean, placing his hand on the side of the man's face.

He refuses to look at Cas right now, his head turned to the side as he looks off out the window, still speaking softly, "We'll look up some places and do some research," he clears his throat, "This weekend," Dean nods, stepping away from Cas's touch and heading to the kitchen for a beer.

They end finding a little town along the coast in Oregon; it's only ten hours away from their home town and eight from Sam which was better than the twelve hours it usually took. Dean suggested that they stay a weekend there, to scope it out and hopefully find jobs.

John wasn't too pleased about the idea of Dean leaving, but he would come around. Nothing was set in stone yet, plus Sam still wasn't completely positive he was going to stay at Stanford for law school yet. Everything seemed up in the air, Cas seemed happier than usual though; which in turn made Dean happy.

The pair head of early Friday to their new destination, they booked a room for a couple nights as they planned to stay until Monday. After checking in and dropping their bags off at the hotel, they drive around and scope the place out. The ocean is beautiful as ever and the town has a very warm homey feeling.

Dean's starting to warm up to the area and he can tell Cas really likes it there. They scope out a few mechanics that might be looking to hire and Cas finds a thrift store and a coffee shop that he think he might want to work at it. On the last day they are in town they are driving along the coast when they find a little house that's for sale, something about it makes them stop to take a look.

As luck would have it, the realtor was actually there and lets them take a look. It's a small Victorian style that apparently needed a little work, but it had a decent view of the ocean. Cas and Dean meandered through the dark wood rooms as if they've been here before. It's a little big for them, since it has almost 4 bedrooms, but it's still on the small side.

Cas continues to look around as Dean talks some shop with the lady to see if this could be in there budget. After the chat he goes in search of his boyfriend who's smoking and looking out on the balcony off the master bedroom, which faces the ocean. He comes up behind him, placing his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Cas's shoulder.

"What do you think, babe?"

"It's peaceful here," he states meaningfully.

"Mhmm," Dean hums in agreement as they take in the view silently for a while.

"Can we afford it?" Cas wonders aloud.

"Surprisingly, yes… If we get those jobs and everything."

"Are you ok with this?" He faces Dean, searching his eyes.

Dean thinks for a moment, nodding, "I think this place is great for us," he smiles.

Cas smiling in return as he kisses Dean chastely, before finishing his cigarette and taking Dean's hand as they head back down stairs.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: They are super helpful!<p> 


	6. Settling Season

Dean and Cas are still 23 almost 24

* * *

><p>Moving day came a few weeks later; Cas got a job at the coffee shop bookstore a few days a week. The free time he'd use to pursue other interests and fix up the house with Dean when he wasn't working at the mechanic's down the road. Everything was close to the new house, so they could walk if they wanted.<p>

Mary and John helped them move, even letting Dean take his old bed since they now had extra rooms and everything. Gabe was out of town, but promised to visit as soon as he could and Sammy was busy with finals for the next couple weeks. Their stuff still didn't amass to much in the larger space, but they had all the time in the world to take care of that. Cas's savings was going to come in handy with the mild renovations they had ahead of them.

"The place is lovely," Mary tells them as they bring the first boxes into the house.

"Ya, it needs a bit of work, but it fits," Dean shrugs, places the stuff on the floor.

"Would you like a tour?" Cas offers, leading John and Mary through the rooms.

Dean follows, taken in their new place with a fresh perspective. This is really happening; he tells himself as feels everything out.

"This is going to be quite a project," John informs him, "The banister's shaky, a few of the walls need patching…" He continues pointing out various problems with the place, but Dean knows it's just his father's way of showing he cares; as annoying as it is.

"Those pictures just did not do this place justice," Mary tells them as they head back to unload all their stuff.

John and Mary stay the weekend, helping the kids unload and unpack. Making sure they are settled in before leaving them in piece.

"I'll miss you both so much," Mary tells them tearfully as she hugs each man in turn. "I won't have anyone to go to church with."

"You can visit anytime," Cas smiles at her.

"If you need any help fixing anything, call before you make it worse, ya understand?" John offers shaking both the boys hands firmly.

"Yes, sir," Dean smirks, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

He throws his arm over Cas's shoulders as they watch the parents drive away, back to their home town. Once the truck is out of sight, the men turn towards their new home and take it all in.

"This is ours," Cas states simply.

"Hard to believe isn't it," Dean nods.

After a few months the place was shaping up nicely and becoming more and more like home for them. Tackling room by room as they moved through the house, fixing and decorating; they made two of the extra bedrooms guest rooms and the third they made into a sort of office. Cas had found an old drafting table to use as a desk, positioning it right in front of the large windows that also looked out over the water.

The new routine of their jobs and working on the house was ever changing and it was a refreshing pace, much better than before. Cas even found a new shrink, that he saw at least once month and was clearly thriving here. The short distance to the beach was also one of the couple's favorite features of their new location; sometimes having bonfires if weather permitted.

Mary would call them every Sunday, just to check in; making it feel like they hadn't really left. She walk talk to Cas about church, since the boys found one a town over that was also a universal congregation. Dean even went almost every week, unless he had to work; which would happen from time to time. It was one of these calls that Mary brought up the holidays. Cas was reading in the chair by the fire while Dean lounged on the sofa talking to her.

"I was talking to your father about Thanksgiving," Mary leads.

"Ya?" Dean asks suspiciously.

"Well, you can always say no," she reminds him, "But we were thinking it might be nice to see the new place all fixed up and everything."

"I dunno, mom," He sighs, Cas catching his eye questioningly, "The place isn't really finished."

"You've two made so much progressed though."

"True, but…" Dean holds the bridge of his nose, leaning forward on the sofa. "What about Ellen and Bobby?"

"They are more than capable of having Thanksgiving without us," Mary tells him, "Plus it will be closer for Sammy and I'm sure Gabe would love to come too."

He knew she was right, but he wasn't sure if he was ready for that kind of thing to happen; luckily Mary picked up on his discomfort.

"It was just a thought, sweetie." She comforts him, "Talk it over with Cas and let me know."

"Alright, thanks mom," Dean breathes a sigh of relief.

"Christmas will be here," Mary adds, "And you are not getting out of that."

"Yes ma'am."

They talk a little more before hanging up, Dean sighing loudly as Cas continues to read.

"What did Mary ask you?"

"She wants to come here for Thanksgiving," Dean informs him, "It is closer for everyone…" he rationalizes.

"But?" Cas smirks knowingly.

"I dunno, I guess I didn't think about it." He places the phone back in its cradle and goes towards the overstuffed chair Cas is sitting in.

"I don't mind," he leans forward allowing Dean to slip into the space behind him, leaning back against him fitting behind Dean's legs.

"It's our first holiday here," Dean wraps his arms around the smaller man, kissing his shoulder.

"Why spend it alone?" Cas questions sagely.

"I guess we're having it here then?" he smirks against Castiel's shoulder, placing kisses along his neck.

"Indeed," the dark haired man replies tilting his head to grant better access to his neck, leaning into the touch.

"Were we gunna fit everyone?" Dean asks in between his ministrations.

"Hmm," Cas hums, his eyes falling closed as he leans into Dean, "Gabe's small, we can fit him in a closet or the shed out back," he deadpans.

"I like the sound of that," Dean chuckles turning Cas head and bringing their lips together heatedly. "It's going to be stressful," He reminds him when they break apart.

"Family usually is," Cas replies kissing Dean briefly before untangling himself and standing up. "Bed," he orders at Dean's questioning look.

"Why?" He wonders, since they both have the day off tomorrow.

"There're things we need if we are going to host thanksgiving," he holds out his hand to pull Dean up.

"Fine," Dean grumbles petulantly, not looking forward to tomorrow. He puts out the fire as Cas hits the lights and leads them up the stairs.

The day before everyone is set to arrive, Dean visits Cas at work. He slips into the store, grabbing his favorite cushioned seat in the corner and watches Cas flit around in his orange apron. He banters a little with his coworker as he makes deftly tweaks the various levers on the coffee machine. Dean smirks slightly, picking up the newspaper as he waits for Cas to get a free moment.

"Hello Dean," he greets, placing a mug of black coffee in front of Dean's face.

"Hey babe," He smiles putting down the paper and taking the offered mug.

Cas kisses his temple before sitting across from him, propping his feet on the table with his long arms hanging off the chair's arms.

"Busy day?" Dean asks over his mug.

"You have no idea," Cas sighs, tiredly.

"At least you're off the rest of the weekend."

"I suppose," he huffs, his coworker popping up next to him and sitting on the arm of his chair.

"Hey Castiel, who's your friend?" She leers a little.

Dean eyes her carefully as he sips his drink, he hadn't met her yet obviously, he figured she was new. Her caramel colored hair cut extremely short, giving her the appearance of a pixie since she was so small.

"Crystal…Dean…Dean…Crystal," Cas introduces them flippantly.

"Nice to meet you," She smiles, Dean leaning forward as they shake hands.

"She's new," he adds, confirming Dean's thought.

"Ah," Dean nods.

"I've lived here my whole life, though," Crystal clarifies, as the bell above the door chimes to announce a new customer. "You taking your break, Salmon?"

Dean gives Cas a look at the weird nickname, Cas just scowling, "It would appear so," he flatly replies.

Crystal just chuckles patting his shoulder as she goes back to the counter.

"Salmon?" Dean smirks, passing the mug to Cas.

"She gives everyone…pet names," He glares at her, Dean laughs a little.

"Why that one?"

"Because she's an idiot who thinks Salmon and Salome are interchangeable."

"She's only what, sixteen," Dean takes the mug back.

"Eighteen," Cas corrects, "Going on ten," he rumbles under his breath.

"Cheer up Salmon," he smirks as Cas shoots him the smiting look, "Family's coming tomorrow."

"You are clearly excited," he states, knowingly.

"That obvious," Dean nods, because while he was apprehensive about the whole thing he really was excited about seeing everyone. The hardest part about moving was being away from him mom and even his dad. He had gotten used to not seeing Sam as often, he still missed the kid a lot, but he was off chasing his dream.

"You're like a child at Christmas," Cas deadpans.

"Come on like you aren't," he looks at him.

Cas rolls his eyes, "It will be nice to see Mary," he admits.

"And…" Dean leads as the other man tilts his head in confusion, "Your brother," he supplies slowly.

"He will be there," he shrugs.

"Whatever, babe," he shakes his head drinking more of his coffee. "When do you get off?" Dean changes the subject.

"Is that an offer?" he asks lowly, Dean almost choking on his coffee. Cas leans his head back over the chair to peer at the clock, groaning, "A few more hours."

"What about your break?" Dean leers.

"You've got twenty minutes," Cas hops up and strides toward the back rooms.

Dean chugs what's left of his coffee before following as discreetly as possible. He looks around, unsure what door Cas went through when he's pulled into what appears to be a storage closet. Cas is on him instantly their mouths meeting in a rush of tongue and teeth. Pulling Dean's shirt off he kisses down his chest stroking him through his pants, then sliding back up to bring their lips together. Dean takes the opportunity slamming Cas against the door and nipping at Cas's neck, one hand in his dark hair while the other works to undo their pants.

"It's like high school all over again," Dean huffs.

"Shut up," Cas growls tugging at Dean's pants, their mouths coming together harshly.

Once both their cocks are free, Cas takes Dean's hand and licks it. Dean bringing it between them to take both their erections in his hand, since there was no time for anything else; Cas gripping onto his broad shoulders while nibbling Dean's ear. Dean reaches up, pulling the neck of Castiel's shirt away so he could leave his mark.

"Shit," Cas breathes heavily, Dean quickening the pace as he strokes them fiercely.

Both men are breathing raggedly and before they know it they're cumming in tandem over Dean's hand.

"God," Dean exhales as they pant together coming down.

He grabs a paper towel off the shelf to wipe up as Cas rights himself, putting his apron back on. Cas pulls Dean towards him by the collar of his shirt and kisses him hungrily.

"Later," he promises darkly as he pulls away, running a hand through his sex hair and slipping from the closet.

Dean can't help but groan at the promise as he makes sure he's decent and waits a beat to head out.

That night they have sex in the shower as soon as they get home and later that night before bed. It would have to hold them over for the holiday sine it'd be a difficult task to have sex with such a full house. Sam arrives first with Jess in tow, it was apparently getting serious between the two; it only took six plus years. A few hours later John and Mary arrived, shortly followed by Gabe who unabashedly hit on Jess; and everyone seemed to be pretty impressed with how much they had gotten done on the place in such a short time.

Minus some griping from Gabe for having to sleep on a fold down couch in the office, Thanksgiving worked out well. Even Cas couldn't deny it was good to see everyone, including Gabe. Dean couldn't help but wish that Jo, Ellen and Bobby could have made it too. There just wasn't enough room, however; Dean figured there was always next year.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: They are super helpful!<p> 


	7. Detention

AN: Thanks again guys! These would have been up like 5 hours ago, but the site is being evil!

Anyway special thanks to Gothicragdoll I would have never thought of this with out your suggestion!

Keep it up guys! -heart-

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas are 16 it's sophomore year of High School<p>

* * *

><p>Dean had gotten detention, it wasn't even his fault. Stupid Uriel, had the brilliant idea to haze some stupid freshman with the old tar and feather trick and he got tossed the bag of feathers right when Mr. H rounded the corner. To make it worse he was also pulled from the game tonight, because 'That's not proper behavior for a member of the baseball team.' Uriel of course still got to play and Dean wasn't about to rat out his friend, but boy did that kid owe him big time.<p>

To make matters worse the only other kid in serving detention with him was the Novak kid. This was going to be a long 45 minutes.

"Ok, boys," Mr. H said to them, "I trust you know why you are here, so I will be checking in on you periodically. There's to be no talking and you aren't a loud do anything even school work, not like you would." He adds before leaving the room.

They sit for a beat before Novak get's up and goes to the window; Dean watches as he tilts it open and starts to smoke out of it.

"What the hell man?" Dean ask, "What if he comes back?"

"He won't," The dark haired boy replies, "Not till thirty minutes in."

The druggy clearly has done this many a time; Dean figured he might as well try to make the best of it. "So…" he leads, "What you in for?"

"Breathing," he replies curtly.

Well that was helpful, what the fuck was up with this guy? Dean watched the kid throw back a couple pills as he continued to smoke, his gaze captivated by the world outside. "I didn't do anything," Dean huffs, crossing his arms.

"I don't care," Castiel tells him robotically.

Ya, Dean thought, this was going to be tons of fun, "I wasn't talking to you," He snaps cockily.

Novak glares at him, before placing his headphones on and ending any chance of continuing conversation. Dean sighs, tilting his head to look up at the ceiling. He mentally berated himself for not bringing anything to detention. He decided to take a nap, wishing that some hot chicks got detention so he could be doing something fun for 45minutes instead of being ignored and bored out of his skull.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: They are super helpful!<p> 


	8. Calling you

Dean and Cas are 25 it's about May or June

* * *

><p>"Gabe's stopping by for a visit," Cas states emotionlessly as he brings their plates out onto the patio.<p>

"How long's the troll staying?" Dean asks idly, taking a bite of his salad.

"It's just a stop by; he's heading to Seattle for business."

"Great," he nods smirking.

"You won't even have to see him, Dean," Cas sits down at his place, "You will probably still be at work."

"Even better," Dean smiles, "Tell him I say hi," he jokes, Cas just glares at him as he goes to take a bite.

On Wednesday, Cas gets off of work and stops at the little grocery store to pick up some hard strawberry lemonade for Gabriel. The alcohol content is so low it's mostly sugar, just the way his brother likes it. When he gets to the house, Gabe's all ready waiting for him.

"Bout time you showed up, bro!" He gripes, "Ooo, these for me?" Gabe takes the six-pack from Cas as they head to the front door.

"Hello Gabriel." Cas unlocks the door and leads them inside, tossing his bag on the coat rack.

"So… where's tall, dumb and ugly?" Gabe smirks, looking around, taking a sip from a bottle he already popped open.

Castiel glares at his brother, stooping to pick up the bottle cap from the hard wood, "Dean is at work," he states heading to the kitchen and tossing the metal cap in the trash and grabs a beer from the fridge.

"Darn, I'm gunna miss seeing him," he fakes distress as his brother leads him to the back porch. Gabe whistles, "I'll never get used to this view, Cassie!" he states in awe.

"It is lovely," Cas agrees, staring out across the ocean. "How's work?"

"Sweet as usual," Gabe jokes, "Corny I know, but enough small talk here Cassie," he starts to get a little serious, Castiel eyeing him suspiciously. "You won't believe who I ran into."

"God?" He deadpans.

"Look who grew a sense of humor," He looks at him approvingly, "I suppose Dean's to blame for that," he chuckles, "Um… but no it was… it was Jimmy."

"Oh," Cas replies stoically, all good humor gone.

"Don't get mad, but I may have given him your address and phone number," he looks at his brother nervously as if Cas is going to strike him.

Sucking in a breath forcefully he feigns calm, "Why?"

"He's different bro, honestly, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think it was a good idea."

"I can't believe you, Gabe!" He rounds on him.

"He just wants to talk."

"I am aware," Cas narrows his eyes as he looks out at the water.

"I thought you wanted to fix all that, he's your twin…"

"I know Gabe!" he snaps at him, heading back into the house.

"Then what is it Cassie? You always talk about forgiveness and bullshit."

"I'm not ready!" Cas yells at him, "He gave me his number at mom's funeral, I just need time."

"That was like five years ago!" Gabe places his hands on his hips, "This is not just going to go away, bro. I think it's about time."

Cas turns his back, his hands gripping the counter as he leans over the sink. He knows his brother is right, but he can't help the feeling that if he ignores it then maybe it will go away. It's childish, he know, it's how he feels none the less.

"He's marrying that girl," Gabe shrugs, "Jimmy said he'd call with in the week," he adds. "He's not expecting a miracle bro, just a conversation." He pats Cas's shoulder before leaving to get back on the road.

Friday, he gets the call. Dean answers slightly confused at a semi familiar voice on the other end.

"Um, is Castiel available?"

"Ya, just a sec," Dean hands Cas the phone.

"Who is it?" he inquires suspiciously.

"You," Dean jokes.

Cas takes a deep breath, paling slightly as he answers the phone, "Hello?" he asks tentatively.

Dean motioning to his watch telling Cas that they need to hurry up or they'll be late for the movie with Daryl and his wife and slipping from the room, Dean works with him at the shop and his wife goes to the same church. Cas steps out onto the balcony so as not to be disturbed.

"Hello, Castiel." Jimmy greets him cautiously.

"Jimmy."

"How's it been?"

"I'm doing well," Cas states flatly, wincing slightly at how awkward this is. "How are you?"

"I'm good, um I'm sure Gabriel mentioned I'm getting married," Jimmy states unable to hide his excitement.

"Yes, um congratulations… It's Amelia I presume."

"Ya, ya, she's stuck out this long," he jokes slightly.

"Indeed," Cas nods blankly.

"So you moved?"

"Yes, we are by the ocean."

"That sounds pleasant," Jimmy offers, "So there's a special lady then?"

Cas squeezes his eyes shut, it's clear that Jimmy was still fairly oblivious to a lot of things from the past; Cas knew he was partially to blame for that. "Um…" he starts, awkwardly, not sure what to say, "He is very special," he stresses.

"Oh, um… ya, that's great, Castiel," he clears his throat, it was clear he wasn't really prepared for that; but he was at least trying.

"Yes…" Dean raps on the window, mouthing that they had to go now. "I'm sorry, I really have to go."

"Oh, right, ya, um call anytime," he offers, "Maybe we can meet up to talk…in person."

"Very well," Cas replies flatly, "Good night."

"Bye Cassie," he slips, as they hang up.

Castiel takes a moment to compose himself then heads back in so they can leave.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: They are super helpful!<p> 


	9. The Boys room

Junior year of High school Dean and Cas are 17

* * *

><p>Junior prom was shaping up quite nicely, Dean and Lisa where off again so he brought a girl from the next town over. He had met her at one of his baseball games and she was pretty cute. Her name was Cassie and unlike with prudish Lisa, Dean knew he was getting lucky tonight; besides, that's what proms all about right.<p>

Lisa had just gone with some friends since she had dropped Dean at such short notice; he was pleased to see the jealousy written on her face when he arrived. It was a small victory, come Monday she'd be crawling back like she always did. Not like Cassie would mind any way, different school different town might as well have been different states when you're in high school.

The night was winding down and Dean was heading to the bathroom real quick before he and Cassie went off to the lake for some naughty time in the Impala. When he got to the boys room door, he was surprised to find it locked. Dean pulled the handle a couple times before pounding on the door.

"Occupied!" A voice growled from the other side of the door.

"Come on, man!" Dean pounded again.

"Fuck!" he heard more grunting and then some giggling before the door was unlocked.

Dean waited a beat as a girl in an orange dress slipped out of the restroom, her head down as she rushed off so he couldn't make out who it was. He looked after her for a beat then checked to make sure this was indeed the men's room. When he entered, he found that Novak kid running his hand through his messy dark hair, a lit cigarette perched between his lips as he stood in front of the mirror.

It was clear what had just happened, the dudes collar was unbuttoned and marks where all ready beginning to color his skin. The guy was clearly high or drunk, probably both if his reputation was anything to go by. Dean just nodded in manly approval, it was one of those unwritten rules to give a dude props given the situation. Apparently this guy didn't know anything about that, glaring at Dean as he heads to the urinal.

"Take a fucking picture," he snaps at him, flicking his cigarette butt by Dean's feet as he storms out of the bathroom.

"What the fuck?" Dean shakes his head in confusion, shrugging it off as he goes about his business.

* * *

><p>:)Review(: Thanks guy! They are much appreciated.<p> 


	10. A little more conversation

AN: In case you where wondering this is what I think their house would look kinda like .

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas are 25 it's around August<p>

* * *

><p>"This is a good thing, Cas," Dean consoles him as they get ready for their dinner date.<p>

Cas and his twin had been talking every few weeks for about a month now and Castiel had finally agreed to get together. It was a huge step forward for the two of them, considering how persistent Jimmy was being about fixing this; or at the very least making it better. His fiancée and him where going to be in the area, since they were heading to Portland to visit Amelia's grandparents.

"I can't do this," Cas huffs, giving up on tying his tie and sitting down on the bed dejectedly staring at his hands.

"You're being over dramatic here, babe." He forces Cas back to his feet and sets about doing up his tie for him.

"Hardly," he rolls his eyes, not making eye contact with Dean, "You met him before, he can be impossible."

"Must be a family trait, then," Dean chuckles as he pats Cas's tie flat and admires his handy work. He falls serious, tilting Cas's chin so he can look at him, "It's been a long time since high school," he reminds, "People change."

"I suppose so…" Cas mumbles.

"I know so," He sternly looks at him, before smiling, "Now cheer up or I'm going to call you Salmon for the rest of the night," he winks.

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would," he smirks leaning towards the other man, "Now turn that frown upside down," Dean jokes as he brings their lips together briefly.

Cas gives an almost smile as they pull apart, which works for Dean.

"Anytime you wanta leave, just let me know and we'll go ok?"

"Thank you, Dean," he looks up at him.

"Let's go," Dean nudges him, the pair heading down the stairs and out of the house.

It was a warm summer evening, the breeze rolling off the ocean as the couple walked hand in hand to one of the fanciest restaurants in town. The walk is a short one and they wait outside, Cas looking around apprehensively for any sign of his brother; holding tight to Dean's hand.

"You need to calm down," Dean whispers softly to Cas.

"I am calm," he deadpans.

"Right," he nods, "You break my hand, you can explain just how calm you where to my boss," he chuckles.

"They're here," Cas states, ignoring Dean's comment as he squeezes Dean's hand before releasing it. The taller man placing the freed hand at the small of Cas's back.

"Castiel," Jimmy greets, awkwardly wanting to go for a hug, but deciding on a hand shake instead.

"James," Cas greets coolly, he felt more in control of the situation of he didn't nicknames.

"You remember Amelia," He points to his soon to be wife.

She smiles brightly shaking his hand, "It's so good to see you again."

"This is Dean," Cas introduces, even though they all went to school together.

"Dean Winchester," Jimmy nods in surprise, "Wow," they shake hands.

"Yep, the one and only," Dean smirks cockily, "Shall we?" he asks holding the door as they head into the restaurant and following after Cas.

Once they are seated it begins, Jimmy had changed a bit, but still wore the similar preppy style as he did in high school as did Amelia.

"I had such a crush on you in high school," She admits, humorously to Dean.

"Should I be jealous?" Jimmy smiles easily, which is just one of the countless differences between the twins.

"Jimmy, that was ages ago." Amelia shakes her head.

"We grew up," Dean shrugs.

"I'll say," he agrees, "No hard feelings about anything," Jimmy states meaningfully to Dean.

"Don't worry about it," he waves it off, resting his arm on the back of Cas's chair, while he takes a pull from his beer, "People change, hell I'm not the same person I was then."

"None of us are," Cas stoically interjects, looking at his brother.

"So, you two set the date?" Dean asks, changing the subject.

"Ya," Jimmy looks at Amelia, "I think we have…"

"Yes," she confirms, "It will be in March, you two are invited of course," Amelia smiles.

"Where will it be?" He asks,

"Portland, I have family ther…." She starts when Cas cuts her off.

"Will Raphael be there?" Cas stares intently at his brother.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that Cassie," he starts, receiving a death glare at the use of his nick name.

"I'm going to powder my nose," Amelia, smiles to hide the alarm as she gives Dean a look.

"Ya, I'm gunna head to the restroom myself," Dean stands to join her as they head off to the back of the eatery.

"He's not going to be there, Castiel," Jimmy assures his brother, "After the thing with mom, I decided to go talk to someone and…" he trails off sighing weightily.

"And…" Cas prods, swallowing.

"He was a poisonous influence and even Amelia could see it, I cut him out." He looks up at Cas, "I know it took me long enough and I was stupid, but I am truly sorry."

Castiel just nods in understanding, wishing he could leave or freeze time for a second.

"I'm trying to do the right thing now; I'm atoning for what I did to you Castiel."

"I forgave you a long time ago, Jimmy," he sighs, "I just don't know how to be your brother anymore."

"That makes two of us," he smiles sadly as they are silent for a beat, the mood shifting to something more pleasant once again. "Michael was asking about you," Jimmy informs him.

"Oh?"

"Yea, you'll see him if you come to the wedding."

"We'll see," Cas replies, Jimmy just happy that it's not a definite no.

"You seem really happy, with," he motions to where Dean was sitting.

"I am," he smirks a little.

"How long?"

"Since graduation," Cas admits.

"That's great," Jimmy smiles whole heartedly.

"How's the job?" he asks as the two fall into a normal conversation pattern.

"We might have to move to Chicago," he sighs, clearly unsure about it, "Not till after the wedding of course, but still."

"Change of scenery is always good," Cas nods as Dean and Amelia rejoin them.

"Dean was just telling me that they can see the ocean from their back yard," Amelia tells Jimmy.

"Ya, Castiel mentioned that before," he nods, "It must be something, huh?"

"It's great man," Dean smiles, placing his hand discreetly on Cas's thigh, "We can go to the beach whenever we want, it gets a little shaky during storms, but nothing we can't handle." He smiles at his boyfriend.

"If you have time, you should come and see the place," Cas offers, clearly trying to make an effort.

"That'd be great," Jimmy nods, sharing an appreciative look with his brother.

* * *

><p>(:Review(: They are as always helpful! Thank you!<p> 


	11. Through the phone

Dean and Cas are 21

* * *

><p>Dean's dad was sending him on a quasi business trip to pick up some car from the next state over. It would take all day to get there with the tow truck, then he'd have to stay the night and leave early the next day. He was completely dreading this, to make it worse Cas couldn't come because he had to work. It would just be Dean and the lonely road with an empty hotel room.<p>

Cas was still asleep when Dean awoke to head out, he kissed the sleeping man's back.

"Mhmm," Cas hums, keeping his eyes shut.

"I'm leaving babe," Dean whispers.

"No," he whines, rolling over and grabbing onto Dean to snuggle back into him.

"Cas," he smirks, "Stop being so freaking adorable."

"Shh…Sleep now," Cas instructs.

"I can't," Dean sighs, wishing this didn't have to be so hard.

"Stay," he starts to languidly press kisses Dean's chest.

"My dad would kill me, babe," he tries to get out of his grasp.

"Fuck John," Cas sighs, kissing up Dean's neck.

"That's a mood killer," Dean slides away finally moving to get dressed as Cas pouts at him, "I'll call you tonight." He kisses the top of his dark head.

"You better," he warns, pulling the covers back up to sleep a little longer.

It was the longest drive of his life, the truck was uncomfortable and the thrill of the open road was left behind with his baby. It was miles and miles of nothing as he drove, wishing there was some kind of distraction. Dean arrived at the designated location, hooking up the piece of crap car and calling his dad on the way to the dinky motel where he'd be staying the night.

He took a quick shower, laying down on the bed in just his boxer briefs as he takes out his phone. It was almost ten, as he hit the speed dial for Castiel's phone.

"Hello?" Cas's deep voice rumbled through the speaker.

"Hey babe," Dean smirks.

"Dean."

"You taking a nap?"

"Not anymore," Cas deadpans. "How was the drive?"

"Horrible," Dean sighs rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling, "I wish you could have come."

"Yes, well…" he sighs, "It was another riveting day at work."

Dean chuckles, "Miss me all ready huh?"

"Your ego is astounding."

"That's not the only thing…" He smirks.

"What are you doing?" Cas wonders, his voice seeming to drop lower.

"Just laying on the bed," Dean shrugs, "They don't have free porn."

"Hmm…"

"What are you doing?" he swallows.

"Watching that porn you got me," Castiel smirks.

"The priest one?" Dean tries to swallow his surprise.

"It's… cataclysmic," he insinuates.

"Oh," he breathes, clearing his throat.

"What are you wearing, Dean?" Cas's tone becoming husky.

"Just my boxers… you?"

"Jeans," he breathes. "How's the bed?"

"Firm," Dean anticipates.

"I wish was there."

"Ya?" he breathes, lazily sliding his fingers along the band of his boxers, "You pound me into the mattress?"

"Mhhm," Cas confirms, "You might wake the other rooms."

Dean bites his lip, Cas's voice ten times sexier right now as he starts to stroke himself.

"You wouldn't be able to touch yourself because you'd be gripping the head board too tight."

"God," Dean groans, envisioning it as hi hand freezes, he licks a couple fingers to finger himself. "You feel so good, babe."

He hears Cas breathe heavily, "I slide in and out, faster and faster."

"Oh yeah."

"I'd lean over you, thrusting in deep and start to stroke your cock for you."

"I'd nip your neck and suck on your piercing," Dean breathes as he strokes his cock just like Cas said he would.

"Dean," Cas moans as he does what Dean said he would do if he was there.

Their words start to die out as they bring each other over the edge, listening to the faint noises and ragged breathing, until they're cumming.

* * *

><p>:)Review(: (Phone sex is hard to write...)<p> 


	12. Calm before the storm

AN: Meae is latin for my own (according to google translator anyway)

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas are 28<p>

* * *

><p>It had been thundering all through the night, Dean rolling over and sensing that he was now alone in the bed. He stretches out his arm, and sure enough Cas was MIA. Dean contemplated just not worrying about it and going back to sleep, but apparently that wasn't an option. He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he blinks around the dark room; every so often a flash of lighting illuminates the entire area.<p>

Groaning when he notices that Cas isn't in the bathroom, he stumbles up to the glass door. Dean peaks out, seeing the curled form of Cas. His legs bent against his chest on the bench as he smokes, looking out over the ocean with his button down sweater rapped around him. Dean watches him for a beat before opening the door, a warm breeze rushing to meet him.

"Hello Dean."

"It's not raining?" He sits in the chair next to Cas.

"Not yet, you can see it coming from sea," Cas points out the rolling clouds streaking the sky in the distance.

"It's like the apocalypse," Dean jokes groggily.

"Maybe it is," Cas sighs, inhaling more smoke.

"Couldn't sleep huh?" He nudges his shoulder.

"Not really."

"I thought you were trying to quite?" Dean asks as Cas starts a new cigarette.

"It's soothing," Cas shrugs, hugging his knees.

"You nervous about tomorrow?"

"Perhaps," he sighs, looking away.

"You need to get some sleep, babe." Dean rakes his fingers through the other man's hair, "You can't be dead on your feet tomorrow and you won't have time for a nap," he reminds the other man.

"True, just stay with me for a minute," Cas asks, their eyes locking.

Dean nods, "Alright… but just till you finish that."

They sit in silence, watching the storm make its way closer to them; Dean idly running his fingers against Cas's bare arm. Castiel exhales his last hit from the tobacco stick, snubbing it out in the little dish and unfurling his legs to stand up. Dean dozing slightly in his chair as Cas runs a hand through Dean's short hair and down the side of his face, his thumb stroking his cheek.

"Dean," he rumbles softly as Dean blinks slowly, "Come on Meae," Cas calls softly.

Dean smirks a little at the Latin endearment, "Bed," he nods allowing Castiel to drag him to his feet.

The pair crawl back into bed, Dean laying on his back as Cas fits his back to Dean's side with his head on Dean's shoulder.

Dean kisses the top of Cas's head, as the settle in, "You'll be great tomorrow," he assures him.

"Good night, Dean," Cas smiles softly as he drifts off.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: Also points if you can guess what Cas is anxious about! (No they aren't getting married)<p> 


	13. Well Worn

AN: Don't worry the reason for restlessness etc from the previous chapter will be revealed later on! Also it was brought to my attention that the link for the pic of their house didn't show up so Here's the pic of their house Just get rid of the spaces and put the h.t.t.p / before it:

www. local property index. com: 81/ lpi- images/ 39/ 19591/ lpiimg9795895. jpg

As always thank you all! ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Cas is 32 and Dean is still 31... so sometime in December or early January...<p>

* * *

><p>"We need to go shopping," Cas informs him as he folds the clothes from the dryer.<p>

"Why?" Dean asks, unsure of the motives here.

"You need new shirts," he punctuates by sticking a finger through a hole in an old band tee.

"Hey, now!" He snatches his shirt back, "You gave me this shirt," Dean holds hit up revealing the band Kansas across the front. "First Christmas," he smirks fondly.

"Indeed," Cas agrees, eyeing him, "I'm not saying you must get rid of it, Dean."

"Good, cuz that ain't happening," He folds the garment, "Besides, they are just well broken in," he smirks.

"I believe you mean moth eaten."

"I don't recall you minding when it gets too cold for you to go shirtless all the time." Dean accuses him, knowing that Cas where's these shirts almost as much as he himself does, "It's so soft and comfy," he mimics.

"I do not sound like that," he glares at him, "And we're going," Cas states with finality, Dean mocking him behind his back as he mouths the words.

"Not happening."

"Fine, but don't come to me with your wants," he smirks meaningfully.

"Not fair," Dean huffs taken aback, "You can't with hold the sex for stupid tee shirts."

"I believe I can do anything," Cas looks at Dean, "That is what you've told me is it not?" He blinks in fake confusion, "Perhaps I've been mistaken."

They stand there, both on the defensive as they become locked in an epic staring match; which Dean has no chance of winning.

"Fine," Dean huffs, pounding up the stairs, "I'm starting the car, if you aren't out there in ten minutes I'm leaving without you," he barks out, Cas just chuckling as he starts the washer and carefully refolds the Kansas shirt placing it reverently in the basket.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: and as always suggestions are always welcomed! (And are very helpful)<p> 


	14. A little bit older

Dean and Cas are 72

* * *

><p>"Make sure you read the label," Cas reminds him as they head down the soup isle at the grocery store.<p>

"You know I can't read that damn print," Dean gripes as he picks up a can.

"Put your eyes on, Dean."

Dean sighs audibly, pulling out his reading glasses from his pocket, "Why does it matter any way?"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Cas rolls his eyes, "Every week we go over this…the doctor said you have to watch your sodium." Dean just looks at him in disgust as Cas continues down the aisle, "Excuse me for wanting you to be around for a few more years." He shakes his head grabbing a box of sodium free crackers.

"I think he's a quack, I'm healthy as a horse!" Dean states, grabbing a couple varieties of soup and trying to sneak in a regular one, "Besides I bet you can't wait to get rid of me."

"Yes that's it, oh no my big secret is out," Castiel dead pans, "I swear you get more and more paranoid every day." The two of them turn the corner to the next row of food items as Dean places the cans in the cart.

"Just wait and see," he looks at him, "You'll be singing a different tune when I'm right."

"Indeed," Cas placates him as he knowingly removes the regular soup Dean placed in the cart.

"I am healthy," Dean gripes, "I still run and keep active, a little red meat won't kill me."

"True, but you cannot undo the fifty odd years of greasy diner food."

"I don't regret any minute of that." He smirks.

"Of course you don't," Cas grabs a few more items, "But you're paying for it now.

"You're just trying to punish me for not doing that yoga crap with you," Dean accuses.

"That is not the case, but I do think you would benefit from the meditative qualities."

"Ya, ya," he rolls his eyes, "I just can't sit there listening to my damn cells divide, it makes me feel old."

"You are old," Cas supplies bluntly.

"Thanks, babe, I love you too." Dean snaps sarcastically.

"I'd certainly hope so," he strides away smirking, "Or that's fifty years down the drain."

They head to the frozen section where they run into Sylvia, one of the ladies from their church. She's as stylish now as she was in her younger days and still retained her southern accent, the perfect example of a glamour nana.

"How are my two favorite gentlemen?" She smiles at them.

"Good and you?" Cas asks, Dean standing there silently he never quite cared for Sylvia.

"Oh just wonderful," Sylvia replies, "The grandkids are coming, so much to do since Dan passed, but it's worth it."

"It'll offer a welcome distraction," Cas supplies sagely as Dean tries not to gag.

"Too true," She smiles sadly patting his arm, "You are just a sweet heart Castiel!" Cas just smiles a little as Dean tries not glare at her. "You better watch out, Deanie, I'm sure you have a hard time keeping this one around," Sylvia, chuckles as they part ways.

"What was that about?" Dean whispers to Cas.

"What?" He blinks slowly, "She just lost her husband, Dean. I was just offering condolence."

"I don't like her," he glares after her.

"I am aware." Cas deadpans, grabbing a bag of frozen peas.

"She's like a damn vulture," Dean warns, getting a confused look from the other man. "Mark my words if I kick the bucket she'll be on you like rubber on a tire," He pouts. "And my name's not Deanie!" He adds irately.

"If you are finished…I'm changing the subject, now," Cas informs him, mostly because that wasn't a thought he wanted to dwell upon. "Now go get some Gelato," he points to the freezer on the other side.

"I'm going, I'm going," Dean mumbles as Cas starts to cough a bit.

He returns with the frozen treats and puts the into the cart, handing Cas a bottle of water since he was still coughing a bit. They head to the check out, Castiel pushing the cart while Dean's hand gently rubs his back.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW:) (Your suggestions are very inspiring Thank you and keep it up!) -heart-<p> 


	15. The future?

AN: I would have kinda liked for them to have children, but that was just kind of messy and I worried because I know Cas would be too worried about failing as a father, due to his history etc...

Also: for anyone worried about a snap shot of them when their old and pass away, I will not write that... not because I can't just that it's too sad because I feel it's too unrealistic for them to both die together unless it was an accident or a few hours apart or something... but I can't do that too them so I'm just going to not do it.

Thank you all! ENJOY

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas are 36<p>

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas where getting the guest room ready because Claire was coming to visit for the week. It was officially summer and Jimmy and Amelia had been invited on a couples retreat; so Cas offered to have Claire come out. It would be like her own vacation instead of just being left behind in Chicago with some of their friends.<p>

They were making the bed and Cas had this sinking suspicion that something wasn't quite right with Dean. He was being awfully quiet today and he didn't seem excited that their niece was coming to visit.

"Something on your mind?" Cas questions nonchalantly.

"Nope," Dean breathes, turning his back to get the pillow cases from the window seat.

"Dean," he warns.

"Can you finish this up, babe?" he tosses the pillow back onto the mattress, "I just remembered I have to get something from the shop." Dean heads to the door

Castiel can tell he's lying and is going to go for a walk or maybe a drive to clear his mind, but he doesn't press him. "Very well," he sighs, "We have to leave by 5 to pick up Claire."

"Yep," Dean calls as Cas hears his boots on the stairs.

Dean makes it back with just enough time to shower before they leave for the airport. It's clear something is weighing on him, and Castiel hopes that he's not sullen for the entire week Claire's here. They park the car and go in search of their unaccompanied minor, following the signage that leads the way.

Claire's standing next to a well dressed Stewardess with her pink backpack and stuffed kola coming out of the top of it. Cas was a little taken aback at just how big she had gotten when it dawned on him that she was almost ten now.

"Where's the time?" He whispers more to himself, as the little blonde girl catches sight of them.

"Claire-corder!" Dean calls, kneeling down as she rushes into his arms. Cas can't help but smile as he remembers when Dean had given her that nickname, she had just learned to talk and would repeat whatever anyone would say.

"Uncle Dean!" She hugs him, before turning to the other man, "Uncle Casstie," She hugs, Cas's waist as he smiles.

"How's our favorite niece?" He asks, Dean heading off to square things with the flight attendant and get her luggage.

"I'm your only niece," She supplies haughtily.

Cas chuckles, "You certainly are smart."

"Duh!" Claire smirks as Dean returns to them.

"Who wants a piggy back ride?" He asks as Claire jumps up and down excitedly.

Cas taking the little pink luggage as Dean bends down so Claire can latch on. Something was still bothering Dean, but Cas was glad that he didn't seem to be any different with Claire.

The three of them head back to the house, stopping on the way to pick up some pizza. Claire watching in awe as they made it right in front of them. Tossing the dough up and catching it artfully. They eat out on the back porch, the sun setting over the water as Claire tells them about school and they figure out things she wants to do while she's visiting; which includes seeing both their places of work, church, a beach bonfire with smores and of course swimming.

After they're done eating Cas sends Claire up to get ready for bed as Dean and him clear away the mess.

"You going to talk to me?" Cas asks meaningfully as he stacks up the used paper plates.

"About what?" Dean feigns confusion as he heads inside with the pizza boxes.

Following him in, Cas throws away the trash and crosses his arms to sternly look at Dean, "You know what, Dean."

"Cas," Dean starts, tossing the pizza boxes in the recycling and facing the dark haired man.

Anything else he was going to say gets cut off, by Claire appearing, "I am ready for bed!" She announces, looking between the two men expectantly.

Dean and Cas continue to stare at one another for a beat before they turn their attention to their niece.

"All right, kiddo," Dean smiles forcibly, "Say goodnight to Cas," he instructs as she gives him a hug, the two men sharing another meaningfully look over her head.

"Sleep tight, Claire." Cas pats her head.

"Let's get you tucked in here munchkin, big day tomorrow," he takes her hand and leads her up stairs, leaving Cas to finish cleaning up.

Cas cleans the mess in record time, hitting the lights and slowly tramps up the stairs. He pauses briefly at the guest bedroom, watching as Dean adamantly regales the little girl with a story; not wanting to disturb them he heads off to the master bedroom and changes for bed.

Sometime later Dean pads into the bedroom, Cas propped up reading a novel as he too gets ready for bed.

"I'm still waiting," Cas informs him, pretending to still be reading his book.

"It's silly, Cas really," Dean tries to brush it off, "I'm not a chick, so don't worry about it."

"I do not see what that has to do with anything, Dean." He closes the book and places it on the nightstand, lying on his side to face Dean.

Dean sighs audibly, sliding into bed and avoiding Cas's gaze, "I know we never really talked about," he pauses, "I dunno, I guess I'm jealous."

"Of what?" Cas wonders, stroking Dean's arm soothingly.

"Before you I always thought I'd have kids someday, and now Sammy is starting a family and Claire's here and…" He stares at the ceiling, Cas shifting up to look at him.

"Dean," Cas calls softly, unsure what to say or how to process it.

"I'm not saying I want to go out and adopt a Chinese baby," He clarifies, picking up on Cas's distress as they make eye contact. "It's just not fair, you know…. It's selfish, but I'd want our kids to have your hair and my eyes or vice versa," Dean punctuates by running his hand through Cas's dark hair.

"You are the least selfish person I know, Meae," Cas informs him sternly, "Besides our hypothetical children sound horrible," He smirks, trying to lighten the mood.

Dean smiles softly at that, "Ya, they'd probably come out looking like Harry Potter, only ten times more broody," he winks. "Or they'd just be ridiculously good looking and cause panic in the streets."

"See there's a reason for everything," Cas nods, searching Dean's eyes before kissing him.

"Yeah," he agrees, "It's safer for the general public," the kiss again.

Cas pulling away, his hand resting on Dean's chest as he peers up at him, "They may not be ours," he starts carefully, "But we will have an impact on the children that do come into our lives."

"Thanks, Cas." Dean pulls the other man into him as they settle together in each other's arms. "I'm still surprised they let you around children," he jokes after a beat, his mood considerably lifted.

"They are minions of evil," Cas agrees humorously.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEWS are sheer liquid wonderment! (as are suggestions)<p> 


	16. Bunny Ears

AN: This will make sense once you read the story, but Cas only doesn't know how yet because while he is the oldest twin he's still the youngest in the family and everyone just does it for him...

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas are in second grade... (So this is before all the terrible shit that happened to him.)<p>

* * *

><p>It was recess time finally, Dean's favorite time of the day besides lunch. He was planning on getting a group together for some four square or maybe hide and seek if the all the balls were taken. Luckily he made it out early enough to grab a ball, before the older kids got to them. Dean rounded up a couple of his friends, but was one person short. He looked around and spotted one of the kids in his class.<p>

For the life of him he couldn't remember the kids name, but he was one of the only twins in the whole school. The kid seemed to be missing his other half today, and was bending down intently attempting to tie his shoe.

"I think I found a forth," Dean calls to his friends, "I'll be right back." He jogs over to the dark haired boy. "Hey, where's your twin?" He asks bluntly.

The boy blinks up from his task, tilting he head slightly, "He's sick," he shrugs.

"That sucks," Dean nods, "You need help with that?" he points to his sneaker.

The blue eyed boy looks up at him, contemplating the sincerity of the offer, "Please," he nods, "Jimmy usually helps me."

"No problem, I gotta little brother so…" Dean places the ball down, sitting on it as he ties the kids shoe real quick. "You'll get it eventually," he smiles.

"Thank you," he smiles in return as they both get back up to their feet.

"We need a fourth for four square, if you're interested," Dean offers, spinning the ball on his finger.

"Sure," he smiles easily as they run off towards the other kids.

* * *

><p>:)review:)<p> 


	17. In the eye

AN: This is why Cas was apprehensive in Ch 12

* * *

><p>Both still 28<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Cas wakes up bright and early and is already dreading everything he needs to do. He puts on his church clothes and goes over his notes while waiting for Dean, he hadn't realized just how stressful this would be when he said yes.<p>

The past few months he had been relearning Latin, as it had turned out he hadn't really forgotten the language that was drilled into him at such a young age; but the brush up did him good. Even though it was technically a dead language he knew how to speak and read it fluently, when this little fact got out the Esther Church of Antiquities had asked if he would be willing to do a mass in Latin.

Since the church was a universal one and each week another new and wonderful side to various religions was explored they thought it would be a treat. Castiel had agreed, for reasons still unknown to himself and he was regretting it.

"Ready?" Dean asks, causing Cas to jump out of his skin. "Calm down," he chuckles, "You've got this, besides only god will know if you mess up."

"That is not helping," He lies, looking up at Dean with the deer in the headlights expression.

"Whatever," he shrugs, "It is only a fifteen minute chunk of the service."

"True," Castiel nods, taking in a deep breath.

"Let's shake a leg," Dean pulls him along so they won't be late.

The service went extremely well, he didn't mess up and no one fell asleep; which was a small miracle considering Dean was there. Dean did have an odd appreciation for the language though, once the service was completely over many of the patrons stopped to shake his hand and thank him for sharing his talent.

"I know I'm going to hell," Dean smirks, throwing his arm around Cas's shoulders as they head back to the Impala.

"Dare I ask," Cas smirks, now that one weight had been lifted from him.

"Because…" he drops his voice low so only Cas can hear it, "All I could think about was how fucking hot you where up there."

"It was fairly pointless," he smiles, "For all they know I could have just been talking about cocks the whole time."

Dean smiles, "Please tell me you where!"

"You can't bring me down with you Dean," Cas chides him as the slip into the car, "Plus that one would be obvious."

They stopped at home, Cas changing into his jeans and a v neck tee shirt. He had to go to the gallery and help set up for tonight.

"You want a ride?" Dean offers, as he reads the paper on the sofa.

"No, I'm going to walk," Cas informs him, "If I don't get back please bring the clothes I pulled out with you, tonight."

"Will do," he smiles up at him, Cas leaning over the back of the sofa to kiss him chastely.

"See you later."

Cas walks briskly into town arriving at the Mon Carlo art gallery, the sign says closed so he knocks on the door waiting for Stephen to open it for him.

"There is my artist!" Stephen greets him enthusiastically, ushering him inside the modern white space. "How was church? I'm sure you did wonderful," He smiles.

Cas, nodded, "It went well, Stephen," he rumbles. No matter how much he tried he could never quite prepare himself for interacting with the gallery owner; he was definitely a small doses personality.

"Where is your that hunk of burning lover or yours?" He wonders as he takes Cas to the back room where the pieces that aren't hung yet are.

"I didn't want him to see it yet."

"Oooh, always so mysterious with you Castiel!" He shakes his head.

They hang up the last couple pieces and Cas helps Stephen set up the bar as the servers start to show up.

"All right Mr. Artist!" Stephen turns to him, "Get your boney ass home and shower up, so you can be somewhat respectable tonight," he winks, "Scoot!" He shoos Castiel out.

Cas goes home to get ready, Dean's in the driveway finishing washing the car.

"Hey babe," Dean smiles at him.

"Hello Dean."

"Everything all set for tonight?"

"Yes, I'm going to go shower," Cas heads towards the door.

"I'll probably be up in second," Dean informs him.

Cas allows the warm water wash over him, relieving some of the tension for the stress of the day. He was still apprehensive about how Dean was going to react to some of the pictures he made, but on the plus side he hadn't had a cigarette since last night. That though instantly peeked his craving, but the thought was quickly replaced, by a familiar body pressing behind him. Sadly they didn't have time for anything more than brief groping as they washed up, Cas slipping out first.

"Don't come till 6," Cas instructs Dean while brushing his teeth.

"Yes, sir!" Dean calls from the shower, "I don't get why you're so worried about you pictures, babe."

"They are just very personal," he admits solemnly.

"Whatever you say."

Cas throws on his clothes and leaves to go back to the gallery, when he arrives there are all ready a couple people milling around and the nerves start to kick. He grabs a flute of Champagne off the tray and starts to down it, as Stephen appears clapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't you clean up nice!" He calls, Cas sucking in a breathe and refilling his glace. "Relax, you will be a hit!" Stephen rubs Cas's shoulders harshly.

"I'm going to slip out back for a second," Cas flees, lighting a cigarette as soon as he's in the back alley. He's weak he knows, but it's just to help calm him or so he rationalizes.

A while later he goes back into the show, seeing tons of people he knows milling around and he feels naked.

"Cas!" A semi familiar voice calls causing him to turn to see the giant form of Sam.

"Hello Sam, Jess," he greets stiffly as Jess give him a hug.

"They are beautiful," She smiles warmly at him, "You can feel the emotion in each of them," she gushes.

"Ya, man," Sam agrees, "They are really good, congratulations," he claps him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, I'm glad you could make it."

"Where's Dean?" Sam asks.

"He should be coming soon."

"Has he seen these yet?" Jess wonders.

Cas just shakes his head, "That's what I'm worried about."

"You have nothing to worry about," she assures him as Sam nods in agreement.

He excuses himself and mingles around, drinking flute after flute as he goes until he sees Dean standing in front of his favorite sketch. Cas steps next to him, pretending to just be another admirer as he finishes off his glass.

"So…" Cas starts, rocking on his heels a little.

"That's…" Dean starts, mildly stunned.

"Yes it is, Dean," Cas states flatly.

"I…wow," he settles on that, completely at a loss for words.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: (and suggest!)<p> 


	18. Fight to Chicago

AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVELY WORDS AND SUGGESTIONS! My computer is a little bleh lately so I'll try to do as much as I can, but keep it up guys for reals!

Also there will be some actual art that will show what Cas' art was at the show...(if that makes sense... I'll let you know)

* * *

><p>They are both 26<p>

* * *

><p>Dean got home around nine; Daryl's wife was having a baby so it fell to him to pick up the slack. At least he was getting paid overtime for the effort; he was dead tiered when he crossed the threshold into the house.<p>

"Cas?" He called finding that the other man wasn't on the first floor.

"I'm up stairs," The low voice replied, as Dean jogged up to find him.

"What you doing babe?" he wondered, getting to their bed room to see Cas packing.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" Cas deadpans.

"You're packing," he blinks in confusion standing at the door, "but I wanta know why you're packing."

"I told you I'm going to visit Jimmy," he folds another shirt and places it in his sac.

"No, you mentioned doing it not that you where going to do it." Dean snaps at him.

"My apologies," Cas glares at him, "Did you want to come on a plane trip to Chicago?" He pauses for a beat, challenging Dean, "I didn't think so," he turns back to his packing.

"That's not the point, Cas," Dean steps into the room. "You should have told me you booked it… When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" He bellows, "When the fuck where you going to tell me?"

"I did tell you!" Cas yells back, his tone low and deadly.

"Again, mentioning it is a lot different the stating it!"

"What do you want me to say Dean!" He sips up his bag, "That I'm so used to us being a we that I don't know who I am anymore!" Cas admits, irately as Dean stares daggers at him, "Yes, I know it's selfish, but I'm going tomorrow morning whether you take me to the airport or not," he pushes past Dean with his bag and into the hall way.

Dean goes to the door and shouts after him, "Oh I'll take you tomorrow, but you're sleeping on the couch tonight!" He slams the bedroom door and locks it.

"We have extra bedrooms," Cas snaps back, stomping into the closest one and slamming the door in return.

The next morning, Dean drives him to the airport. The air in the car is tense as they ride in silence the entire way. He pulls up to the kiss and ride, opting to just drop the other man off.

"I'll be back on Tuesday," Cas informs him solemnly, "Around five."

"Alright," Dean grunts, "Let me know you get there in one piece," he adds, not looking at him.

Cas nods, "Good-bye Dean," he slips from the car grabbing his bag.

Dean watches his back as he heads into the building, driving away once he is out of sight. He gets a text saying Cas had arrived and that was it, the next four days he hears nothing from the other man. It was kind of nice to have time to him self at first, but then it just got lonely. Dean worked, ate and slept; that was it.

Since Cas wasn't there he didn't go to church on Sunday or go out for breakfast pie. He also went running, Dean would usually run everyday if he could; but now he made a point of it and ran even farther then before.

On Monday night, Cas called while Dean was still at work and left a message.

"Hello, Dean, I hope everything is well with the house and all," Cas clears his throat, "I hope you'll be there to pick me up tomorrow, let me know…" Dean hears voices on the other end and Cas swearing like he dropped the phone before the call ends. He shoots a text letting him know he'll be there; of course he'll be there. It was stupid for them to have fought in the first place, Dean had mulled it over enough to have realized that; though it was even stupider to not fix it before Cas had left.

Dean parks the car in the lot and jogs into the airport to meet Cas on Tuesday morning. He's a little anxious that he wouldn't be here, but he dismissed that thought as soon as the familiar messy hair rounded the corner towards him. Cas had his headphones on and kept looking around apprehensively until there eyes met.

"Hi," Dean smiled a little as they stood face to face.

"Dean," Cas nodded, before dropping his bag pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry, it was foolish of me."

Dean was frozen for a beat in surprise until he hugged Cas in return like a life line. They pull apart slightly looking at each other again, Dean initiating a searing kiss.

"I'm sorry too, babe." He whispers, bending down to pick up Cas's bag as they head to the lot, hand in hand. "You have a good time?"

"No it was terrible and I missed you."

"Really?" Dean smiled with a raise brow.

"No," Cas deadpans, as Dean's face falls, "But I did miss you."

"I missed you too, you bastard!" He joked, giving Cas's hand a small squeeze.

"Next time you should come with."

"We'll see," Dean nods.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(:<p> 


	19. Z in a tub

AN: This is for Charming-Karma's suggestion! So thank you!

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas are 37<p>

* * *

><p>"Dean please, just for the weekend," Sam begs on the other line of the phone.<p>

"Sammy…" Dean starts.

"Come on, Z wants to see his two uncles… I promise you only have to watch him for one night."

"It's such short notice, man," he sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Ya and it's our anniversary," Sam reminds him, "The only one we'll have before kid two comes!"

"Fine," Dean snaps, just so the kid would shut up. "There better be plenty of beer," he adds, "And fancy dinners on Mr. Hot-Shot lawyer."

"Yes, of course!" Sam enthuises, "Thank you guys so much! You're the best bro ever!"

"Yeah well don't you forget it, bitch."

"I won't, jerk," Sam chuckles, "See you tomorrow."

Dean hangs up shaking his head.

"Even over the phone you can't say no to him," Cas smirks from the counter in the kitchen.

"I know," he sighs, standing in between Cas's legs, "I could just feel the puppy eyes going," he smirks.

"It might be interesting," he offers, reaching for a cigarette as Dean stops him by locking their fingers together.

"You're more nervous then I am," Dean knowingly tells him, "And I thought you had no more packs in the house?"

"It's an emergency pack."

"This counts as an emergency?"

"Perhaps," Cas smiles, pulling Dean closer by the collar of his shirt and crushing their mouths together.

The next day they arrive at Sam and Jess's massive mansion of a house in a gated community. The couple where all ready dressed for their date and after a quick greeting and handing Z off to an awkward Castiel, they started to head out of the door.

"Wait what do you want us to do?" Dean calls after them, Cas struggling to hold the squirming toddler.

"Just give him a bath and tuck him in with a story," Sam calls unlocking the door to his silver prius.

"Great!" Dean closes the door, turning to Cas and their nephew, "Bath time," he announces, causing the toddler to death grip on to Cas.

"Ow," Cas glares at the child, "What did you do?" he looks at Dean.

Z starts to frown, at Castiel's harshness, "I sworry…" his lip trembles and damn if he doesn't look just like Sammy did at that age.

Dean takes the kid away from him and starts to head up the stairs, "Don't worry Z, uncle Cas is just a grumpy pants," he tickles him as Z starts to giggle like a maniac.

"Gumpy pants!" Z shouts through the laughter, Cas rolling his eyes as he heads up the stairs after them.

Once they get the kid out of his clothes for the bath, they spend the next thirty minutes chasing the naked runt all over creation, before wrestling him into the luke warm bath water.

"I wan bubbles!" Z shouts splashing Cas.

"You would have had bubbles, but the dissipated," Cas states flatly.

"Here, bubbles," Dean pours more liquid into the water as bubbles start to appear, Cas glares at Dean for undermining him as Z splashes even more throwing his scrubbing puppet into the water.

"Dwean, be the monster!" He instructs, as he zooms his toy boat through the bubbles, "Blam, Blam, Blam!" Z shouts, "You die now," he tells Dean.

"Ah oww…" Dean hams it up as he slips the puppet under the bubbles.

They miraculously get the kid cleaned up, but he wouldn't get out of the tub with out his froggy bathrobe.

"Fwroggy! Fwroggy!" Z chirped kicking and splashing.

"Ok ok, calm down," Dean hops up, "I'll be right back," he tells Cas before leaving.

"Dean," Cas calls before turning back to the terrible toddler in the tub, "Don't leave," he whispers under his breath.

"Why he weave?" A pair of worried brown eyes turn to him expectantly.

"He went to get froggy," he informs him as the child's eyes start to well up. "He'll be back, I promise," Cas adds helplessly.

Z starts to freak out, splashing and cry for Uncle Dean as Cas does what he can to try and calm him; but ends up just getting more and more wet and pelted with bathing toys. Finally, Dean reappears with the green towel robe and Z's little face brightens.

"What where you doing?" Dean glances at Cas, before scooping up the little kid and wrapping him in the robe. "You given your uncle a hard time?" he asks, as they leave the bathroom.

"No, we pwaying!" Cas hears Z reply.

Castiel stays in the bathroom, not hiding, as he cleans up the mess and drains the tub. He's starting to feel very uncomfortable as his soaked clothes cling to him. Dean wraps on the door, pushing it open as Cas straitens to his feet. They lock eyes, Cas starring daggers at the other man as Dean twinkles with humor.

"What happened?" Dean chuckles.

Cas rubs his head where one of the toys hit and checks the damage in the mirror, "I do not see the humor in this."

"I left you alone for two minutes and the kids freaking out and you went for a dip," he smirks.

"I was attacked."

"By a toddler," Dean supplies as he steps into the room, "My poor baby," he jests, rapping his arms around Cas's wet form.

"Shut up, he's an evil toddler," Cas breathes, "With projectiles," he glares at the bath tub.

"He's a sleep now."

"Small miracle," he narrows his eyes, stepping back so Dean doesn't get soaked as well, "Next time, I will get go."

"Come on let's get you changed, ya' creeper," he laughs as he leads the dark haired man out of the bathroom. "I knew you couldn't be left with children."

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: and suggest!<p> 


	20. Smoking Owl

AN: Thanks everyone! My comp is back so yay!

* * *

><p>Age:25<p>

* * *

><p>After dinner, Dean went to the cookie jar. It was this hideous blue eyed owl that he bought for Castiel one Christmas. The thing was fugly, but something about it had reminded Dean of Cas so he bought it; they had it ever since. He pulled of the head, holding it upside down in his hand as he reached in to grab a cookie.<p>

He probably wouldn't have notice it, if he hadn't took the lid off in that manner; but there under the head of the cookie jar was a crumpled pack of cigarettes.

"Hey Cas," Dean calls.

"What is it Dean?" He replies, padding into the kitchen.

"Care to explain this?" He holds up the head of the cookie jar.

"The head of the cookie jar?"

"No, what's inside."

"Oh," Cas breathes guilty.

"Ya, oh," Dean nods, "I thought you threw 'em all away, cold turkey."

"It's an emergency pack… I forgot they where there."

"Uh huh," he says skeptically, "Why don't you just toss them?" He holds out the lid for Cas to take the pack out.

Cas takes the lid carefully from Dean and stares at the pack as his fingers tap the lid, "I can't," he breathes out.

"Cas," Dean starts.

"No," he looks up at him crossing the room and putting the head back on the cookie jar, "I feel better if they're here," he pleads with his back to Dean.

"You have to be the one who wants to do this, babe," he looks at him softly.

"I know," Cas whispers in agreement, "It's comforting," he looks up not making eye contact with Dean, "It's my last vice…" he adds meaningfully.

Dean comes up behind Castiel and rests his head against his shoulder and his hands on his arms, "If it keeps you from going down that road… again, keep them."

Cas turns, resting against the counter and looks at Dean meaningfully nodding.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(:<p> 


	21. Right Round

AN: Ok so I am continuing this I still have a few more ideas here and will update when the mood strikes or a suggestion comes or whatever... I may start on a new story (I'd like too, but I dunno what yet so if ya got anything to share lets me know it's greatly appreciated) :D

Thanks guys! ENJOY

* * *

><p>Sam is 23 and DC are 27

* * *

><p>"You all set, babe?" Dean peaks his head into the master bath to find Cas doing a cursory check of the room.<p>

"I believe so," He replies solemnly, appearing satisfied that he didn't forget anything.

"Good, let's roll this joint, we can't be late."

"I am aware, Dean." Cas blinks at him as he pushes past to double check the bedroom.

"I dunno what's got your panties in a bunch, but it better stop. If you think I'm gunna let you be bitchy mcbitcherson at my brother's bachelor party, you got another thing coming… I'll just leave your ass with Jess and the other women." Dean smirks, striding from the room.

"I do not wear panties," he starts, Dean popping his head back into the room with a raised brow as he cheekily appraises the dark haired man. "Maybe I'll leave you," Cas glares poignantly at him.

"Let's go!" Dean whines traipsing down the stairs, "You didn't forget anything, so get your bitch ass in the car!"

"I'm coming…ass- butt," He snaps back following down the stairs.

Dean chuckles, "Nice comeback, babe," he smirks moving to ruffle Cas's already messy hair.

"Don't touch me," Cas pulls away, grabbing his bag and stomping to the car.

"This is gunna be a great trip," Dean sighs under his breath as he locks up and follows Cas out.

The eight hour trip felt like it took ten times longer; as they rode in silence save for the hum of the music and the gentle snoring coming from Cas as he napped here and there. About an hour away from Sam and Jess's apartment, Dean finally had enough of Castiel's broody silence.

"So…" Dean starts awkwardly.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas blinks owlishly at him.

"What's going on?"

"We are driving," he deadpans.

"No shit," Dean huffs, subtle never seemed to work anyway, "I mean… why do you seem like you're being sent to your death?" He glances at him.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Cas states, his fingers twitching nervously. "I am just tired and need a cigarette."

"You slept for the past four hours."

"It's been a long week," he looks out the window.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me don't." Dean snaps at him, "But again, you better at least pretend to have a pulse tonight."

"Take me to the gas station," Cas instructs him.

"Cas," he sighs, not wanting him to fall off the wagon because of him.

"Now Dean," He orders dangerously.

"Damn it," Dean breathes, pulling off and turning into the gas station on the corner.

He barley had the car in park before Cas was out of the car and in the store, Dean mentally berating himself for causing this to happen. For all he knew it probably was a hard week for Cas, the guy had to work long shifts and extra days in order to take the weekend off for the thing tonight. Dean figured he might have been too hard on the guy. He catches sight of Castiel in the rearview, lighting up as soon as he steps out of the store. Cas at least had the courtesy to smoke outside of the car, not wanting to upset Dean anymore.

A few minutes later they were back on the road again.

"Feeling better?" Dean asks, unable to keep the ire out of his tone.

"Hmm…" Cas hums, shifting to look out the window as Dean drives back to the highway.

The two men arrive with a couple hours to rest up and get ready for the night. Sam is there to greet them, Jess spending the weekend with her girl friends to let the boys have time together. After a curt greeting, Cas heads to what will be their bedroom in order to nap.

"What's up with him?" Sam asks.

"Fuck if I know," Dean shakes his head before grabbing a beer from the fridge, "He had a long week."

"He still trying to quite?" He takes the beer that Dean hands him and joins him on the couch.

"Trying's the key word there," he sighs taking a long sip of his beer. "So what's the plan tonight?"

"I dunno," Sam smirks, "Barry and Alec are in charge of throwing the thing together and they wouldn't tell me anything, but I have a feeling there will strippers."

"Good, you need to see some different tits before you're tied down," Dean smirks.

"Dean," he whines.

"Christ, I forgot you had a pair yourself…bitch."

"Shut up, jerk!"

"Calm down gigantor," Dean stands up, "Save that fire for later," he winks before heading to take a nap of his own.

When he creeps into the room, Cas is curled up on his side out like a light. It looks like he just dropped the bag and crawled onto the bed. Dean sits down; kicking off his boots and lays down after making sure he set an alarm. An hour or so later they are up, Dean let Cas sleep a bit more as he showered.

At eight sharp the three men were dressed and ready to go when a honk came from outside. They step out of the apartment to see a stretch hummer waited for them, with one of Sam's friends shouting out of the sun roof.

"Get your freakish ass in the vehicle, so we can PARTY!"

"Some friends you got there Sammy," Dean smirks, patting his brother on the back.

Another guy pops out of the sun roof even more hammered then first one, "Come on, strippers!" He shouts.

"Oh my god," Sam shakes his head as they quicken their strides to the car.

"They are drunk already," Cas adds, "We apparently should have pre-gamed."

"Right!" Dean agrees as they slip into the monster limo.

They drink champagne on the ride to their destination after quick introductions with Alec, Barry and Patrick; they end up at one of the nicest strip joints ever. It was the type that only seemed to have existed in the 60's, but this one was still a classy joint.

"This place is ballin'," Sam looks around in surprise.

"Only the best man," Patrick smirks as they usher Sam to booth Alec motioning for one of the servers.

A busty blonde dressed up in silver sparkly lingerie comes to the table, "I'm Gem…what can I get you gentlemen?"

"Of course you are," Patrick smirks at her name.

"We need pitchers of beer, Champagne and rounds of shots!" Alec orders for the table.

"It's our boy's bachelor party!" Barry informs her squeezing Sam's shoulder.

"Well then, a celebration is in order," She smiles, "I'll go get your order and send some girls over."

Apparently one of the finer features of the place was the poll dancer that actually performed on your table. Her name was Emerald, just like her eyes and 'outfit' and had long black hair.

"You guys ok with this?" Sam asks Dean quietly.

Dean rolling his eyes at his brother, because only Sam would be worried about that, "Ya dude, this is great," he assures him after a glance at Cas who's intently watching the girl as he throws back the rest of his beer, "You having fun babe?" He asks him, Cas nodding with a small smirk. Dean turns back to his brother, "Just enjoy this ok," he orders.

"Alright, alright," he nods turning his attention back to the dancer.

As the night progressed and they all slipped further into drunkenness Dean tore his eyes away from the dancer to find that Castiel was no longer next to him. He looked around drunkenly to find Cas on the other side of the room getting a lap dance from a sandy blonde. Dean's mildly shocked as he crosses the room toward the man.

"Cas?" Dean drunkenly eyes him.

"Hello Dean," Cas replies, not looking away from the dancer.

"What are you doing?" He asks haughtily.

"Having fun."

The dancer flips her hair back looking at Dean, "You just gunna stand there or you want in?" She winks, "It's extra, but I'm sure we can work something out," She adds.

Dean pulls out some cash, not looking away from Cas as he hands it to the stripper, "Scram," he orders.

"Y'all where too cute any way," she huffs taking the cash and clacking away on her heels.

"Come on we're going," Dean hulls Cas up.

"That was uncalled for," Cas informs him, swatting his hand away.

"Uncalled for?" He looks at the equally drunk blue eyed man, "She was all up on you!"

"I paid her," he deadpans with a glare, "So you can look, but I can't."

"That's not…Shut up," Dean glares back, dragging Cas over to where Sam was.

Sam was more drunk then either of them and looking increasingly uncomfortable with their location.

"Sam, we're going," Dean orders, "I dunno where the others are, but grab Barry."

"Thank god," Sam breathes as he collects the other man and they stumble from the den.

Castiel twist from Dean's grasp, "You are a fucking jealous hypocrite," he snaps at him.

Sam and Barry holding each other up and giggling as they both ooo and Cas's words.

"I just don't like it ok!"

"It's stupid and childish," he informs him, lighting a cigarette, "Do you not trust me is that it?"

"Oh snap!" Barry giggles as Sam tries to hide his own laughter.

"Would I have gotten this," he pulls up his sleeve revealing the tattoo of Cas's hand, "If I didn't trust you?"

"You where drunk," Cas exhales his smoke, "What does that have to do with trust Dean?"

"I dunno, we're drunk!" Dean snaps back, finding the whole situation was getting a bit humorous.

Cas blinks at him, his head tilted as he contemplates his words, "True…" he begins, "However you shouldn't get jealous of whores." He tells him sternly, "Even though that can be one of their purposes."

"I'm sorry, Cas," he nods smirking a bit at the other mans words.

"Just fucking kiss all ready," Sam whines.

"Ya, you're tearing this family apart!" Barry jokes the two giggling even more.

"Shut up," Dean shoots at them as he winks at Cas, throwing his arm around his shoulders.

Apparently the place next store to the strip club was a tattoo joint, the bright colors on the front drawing Sam and Barry's attention as Alex and Patrick join them outside.

"There you guys are, shit," Alec says loudly, "We thought there was a fight going on."

"You should get a tattoo," Patrick tells Sam as they join them at the window.

"I dunno, guys." Sam whines.

"Let's go," Cas agrees, dragging Dean inside.

"What?" Dean asks in surprise, "We're still drunk."

"I'm aware," he slurs as the others follow them in.

"What should I get?" Sam asked.

"The letter J… on your chest!" Patrick smirked.

"Sunburst!" Barry supplied.

"The letter J inside a sunburst!" Alec nodded in agreement.

Apparently the peer pressure was enough persuasion in Sam's inebriated state to convince him that getting a J for Jess tattooed in a sunburst on his chest was a brilliant idea. In the end the whole group got some kind of marking, save for Barry who was so afraid of needles he waited in the limo. Afterwards, still drunk and newly sore from the inking, the men piled back into the giant limo. Barry was passed out with his mouth wide open and snoring loudly.

Alec and Patrick continue to pour booze down Sam's throat; while Cas and Dean are sitting close and whispering to each other, completely oblivious of everyone else.

"I apologize for earlier," Cas whispers, his hand on Dean's thigh.

"Don't," Dean tells him, placing his hand carefully over Cas careful not to disturb the covering. "It was so stupid."

"It was," he agrees, smirking a bit as they look at one another.

"This wasn't though," Dean holds up their intertwined fingers where their new tattoos where.

"We might still regret it in the morning," Cas adds wisely as they lean closer to one another.

"Never," Dean states with determination as their lips meet drunkenly.

"Love you," Castiel murmurs.

The two make out the rest of the ride back much to the embarrassment of Sam and the mild shock of Alec and Patrick.

"What the hell?" Patrick points at them.

"Didn't see that coming," Alec adds.

"Shut up, they've been together forever… they're practically married." Sam adverts his eyes.

"That's what you are!" Alec yelled, pouring more champagne for them and also thankfully changing the subject from his brother and Cas making out like horny teenagers.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(: (And yes that was Poker witchmagician patrick) Also in case you where wondering the boys got each other initials tattooed on their ring fingers.


	22. Meae

AN: This is for RadiantRevan who gave me the idea!

* * *

><p>Both 26<p>

* * *

><p>Dean had to work late, which was fine. He knew was fine, Cas had been brushing up on his Latin skills so he'd probably be pouring over his notes and stuff. Truth be told, he was a little sad he couldn't be there while Cas was studying. The way his deep voice rumbled as he spoke the phrases under his breath was such a turn on for Dean; which was probably good he wasn't there because Cas wouldn't be able to get anything done.<p>

When Dean got back from work, he crept into the house and washed his hands in the downstairs bathroom before heading toward the kitchen. He smiled as he saw the familiar form of his boyfriend sitting out on the deck. Grabbing two beers he slipped out into the darkening night to join the other man who, as predicted had been studying.

"Hey babe," Dean greets, dropping the kiss to the top of Castiel's head before sitting next to him and handing him a beer.

"Dean meae," Cas rumbles distractedly.

"You're still in Latin there," Dean smirks.

"My apologies, I… it's been a long day," he rubs the bridge of his nose.

"You and me both," he takes a pull from his beer, "What does it mean?"

"What?" Cas blinks at him, his head tilted.

"What you said."

"Oh," Cas sips his beer looking back out over the ocean, "It's a term of endearment."

"Really," Dean smirks in surprise, leaning closer to the other man. Cas wasn't really one for using pet names so it was a big step here.

"Yes, meae," he looks back, placing his hand on the side of Dean's face his mouth hovering over Dean's, "It means…" he starts before placing a searing possessive kiss to the other mans lips, "My own."

"I like the Latin," he tells him breathlessly as he pulls Cas back for another kiss.

* * *

><p>:)REVIEW(:<p> 


	23. Mild Set Back

AN: This is sometime after the events from Ch.4... In case you need a refresher ;D

* * *

><p>Dean and Cas are 22<p>

* * *

><p>It was two weeks after the funeral for Cas' mom when he fell off the wagon. In retrospect it was bound to happen, even the strongest tend to have a relapse and three years clean was quite the feet. Dean wasn't sure how he missed the warning signs; at the time he attributed Cas's behavior to grief for his mom. Even though she was a bitch who didn't deserve it, she still gave life to the guy and Dean just gave him some space.<p>

In all fairness, he had some stuff going on too. Sam was coming back for summer vacation, nearing his final year of college before heading off to grad school. Plus the shop had become super busy with the changing seasons and warmer weather. Dean would drag himself home, dead tired, and just shower eat and sleep. He knew Castiel was hurting, but he didn't stop to think that anything like that could happen again; not since Cas almost O.D. thanks to Crowley.

Dean came home on Thursday to an empty apartment, he knew Cas had his secession today which usually found the guy curled up on the sofa or passed out on the bed. The emotional toll of talking through his problems still weighed him down once a week. After a quick look around he noticed that Castiel's bag was still there and for all intensive purposes it seemed like he should be home.

Shrugging it off, Dean took a shower figuring that the other man would appear within the hour. After changing into some clean pants he still found the apartment empty, Cas's cell was charging in the kitchen so that was no good. Then it struck him, the roof. He threw on a sweater before scaling the balcony to get up to the roof.

That's where he found him, the familiar curve of Castiel's back greeting him as the man smoked absently. Dean watched for a beat, as he sips from what appeared to be a liquor bottle.

"Hey Cas," Dean greets him, striding across the roof.

He looks down upon the dark haired man, Castiel just starring ahead before taking another pull from the bottle of vodka.

"You drinking vodka straight now?" he narrows his eyes as he takes in the sight.

"It would appear so," Cas slurs softly.

"How long have you been up here?" Dean asks, when what he's really asking is how long as the man been drinking.

"Not sure," he exhales flicking the butt of his cigarette and rising unsteadily to his feet, "Doesn't matter."

Dean instinctively grabbing the other man's elbow to steady him, seeing the glazed look in his blue eyes, "You're obviously drunk babe."

"Thank you for telling me that," Cas glares sarcastically, pulling his arm away, "I am of age, officer."

"Was your appointment that bad today?" Dean wonders cautiously.

"Mhmm," he makes a noncommittal noise as he heads unsteadily to the edge with his liquor bottle.

"Ok, then," he shrugs, following after Castiel. "Be careful getting down," he warns slipping the bottle from the drunken man's grasp.

"Hey," Cas narrows his eyes as he starts to climb down.

"You'll get it back once your inside," Dean shakes his head.

By some miracle Cas makes down in one piece, waiting expectantly for Dean's return. No sooner does his feet hit the patio, Cas procures the bottle from the taller man and slips back into the kitchen. He takes a seat at the table, looking like a Russian czar.

"I don't mind you drinking, babe," Dean starts as he locks the sliding door, "But… this wouldn't have anything to do with your mom or your secession, would it?"

"Oh so perceptive, Dean," Cas eyes him, taking another swig from the bottle, "What are you my shrink now?"

"I'm just wondering, because I doubt you're celebrating anything and I'm pretty sure you're not a Russian spy so…" he crosses his arms expectantly as he leans against the counter.

"Fuck you!" He snaps standing unsteadily, "Maybe I am celebrating… because you know what?" Cas pauses trying to stop the room from spinning, "Ding dong the witch is dead."

"Cas," Dean sighs, "I know you don't mean that."

The other man snorts, "Right, because I listen to you call her a bitch, but when I do it…" He shakes his head.

"Babe," he starts walking towards Cas in order to calm him down.

"Don't," Cas warns as Dean goes to reach for him.

"Cas…" Dean says gently, "This isn't you, you're drunk… let's just have dinner, get some food in ya and…"

Castiel takes a step back, "This isn't me," he chuckles darkly, the situation causing Dean to start to worry, "How the Fuck would you know!" he shouts dangerously, throwing the booze bottle at the wall causing it to smash and Dean to jump.

"Jesus Christ, Cas!"

"Drunken words are sober thoughts Dean," He turns heading to the bedroom, "Don't forget that!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean snaps, all his calm out the window now, as he follows after Castiel.

"Figure it out," he shouts, slamming the door to the bedroom and locking it.

"Castiel, you get out here right now damn it!" he pounds irately on the door.

"Fuck off!"

"I will break this god damn door down, unless you talk to me." Dean warns.

"I'm going to bed…I suggest you do the same."

"You're in the fucking bedroom!"

"Use the couch!"

Dean seethes, he has no clue what the hell has gotten in to Castiel; but this behavior is ridiculous. What's worse is that he's not even talking to Dean about it. He scrubs his hands over his face and pounds the door once more out of frustration before striding back into the kitchen. So much for a nice dinner and a relaxing evening, he sighs before contemplating calling his mom or maybe the doctor. In the end he decides to just sit in wait, there's no way he's getting any sleep tonight and luckily he's off work tomorrow. Plus Cas will have to pee sometime, he shoots daggers at the bedroom door.

The whole thing was so unlike Castiel it was scary. Dean knew that with the depression meds drinking wasn't the best idea, but Cas never drank with the strict intent of getting drunk, at least not any more. Or so Dean thought, it was the first session since the funeral and they probably brought up a whole slew of things that Castiel tried to forget; but still.

Dean kept running through everything in his mind until well after midnight when he finally drifts off on the couch while watching Pimp My Ride. The next morning Dean wakes up to an empty house, Cas having left for work all ready. He checks the kitchen to find the remnants of the bottle have been cleared away and there's a fresh pot of coffee in the coffee maker.

Shaking his head he pours himself a cup and microwaves it till it's warm again. Dean sips it idly as he curses himself for falling asleep. The dazed eyes of Castiel's plaguing his thoughts as he tries to shake the feeling that it wasn't just the alcohol that his boyfriend drank that caused it. He gets have way through his coffee when he checks the time and decides to drop in on Cas at work for his lunch break.

He throws on some clothes and heads out, hoping that Castiel will actually talk to him. It had been three years, and Dean thought they were passed this shit. Making it to the library in record time he bounds up the front steps and is greeted by Sally-Ann at the front desk.

"How's my favorite library lady?" Dean smiles turning on the charm.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" She smiles back cheerfully, "I'm doing well, how about yourself?"

"Good, good," he nods, "Just came to take Cas to lunch."

"Aren't you thoughtful," Sally-Ann coos, "He just headed up to the break room."

"Thanks, sweetheart," Dean smirks, heading to the elevators.

He heads up to the second floor to the employee break area, apparently Castiel is the only one on break right now; but what Dean sees next stops him dead in his tracks. Cas pulls an orange prescription bottle from his bag, running his hands through his hair nervously before he throws back a couple of the pills.

Dean's heart clenches, knowing full well that's not his regular meds, and he's faced with momentary indecision. Should he turn and walk away, figuring this all out before confronting him or stick to his original course here. His path is chosen for him however when Cas sees him.

"Hello Dean," he greets solemnly, not knowing Dean had caught him.

"Hey," he clears his throat, "Cas."

Castiel tilts his head as he stares at the taller man, the same way he did when Dean first met the strung out high school version of the man before him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um…" Dean falters, unsure about how to address anything here, "I figured you had lunch now and wanted to talk about last night."

Cas narrows his now dull eyes, "I do not believe this is an appropriate time."

"Right," Dean snaps, unable to help himself.

The other man sighs, as he sits at the table; Dean following suite across from him, "I was drunk Dean."

"That it?" He presses as they stare at one another.

"I apologize for my actions," he nods fiddling with an unlit cigarette.

"Ok," Dean bites his lip in disbelief as he rises from his chair, "I'll leave you to it then," he nods robotically.

"Good-bye Dean."

"Oh," he pauses at the door, refusing to look at the other man, "I probably won't be home tonight, so…" Dean taps the wood of the door frame, "yea." He leaves.

Cas staring after him in confusion.

Dean has no clue what to do or where to go, but he unconsciously ends up back at his parent's house. John will still be at work and he hopes his mom is off today as he lets himself into the house.

"Mom?" he calls, "Mom?"

"Dean?" Mary answers rounding the corner from the kitchen, "What a pleasant surprise," she smiles giving him a hug, which is returned tenfold. "What's the matter, hunny?" She asks knowingly, searching his eyes.

"Cas," Dean breathes out, trying to keep his composure. The whole thing feeling a betrayal, "I think…"

"Come here," She instructs, ushering him into the kitchen chair and pouring him a cup of coffee before sitting across from him. "Now what's going on with Castiel?"

"I know… I mean I saw… he's using again."

"Are you sure?" Mary asks gently.

"Pretty sure," he studies the pattern in the table, "I don't know how long… he was drunk when I got home last night and… he was just so angry and it was scary, I've never seen him like that before…Then today…"

"You catch him?"

Dean nods silently, "I don't think he knows, I went to set things right from last night and…" he inhales sharply, "Why? I mean why now, after all this time!" He shakes his head, rising to pace the kitchen floor. "I told him I wouldn't be home tonight, because I can't look at him, mom. He… I feel betrayed and hurt and I just want to punch something, like his stupid numb face!" Dean rants anger evident as Mary listens patiently. "And for what, because his mom died and ya that sucks; but it's not like she was mother of the year or anything… Why won't he just fucking talk to me!" He hits the fridge.

"Dean," Mary warns about the language, out of habit. "Calm down, I know it's hard but even the strongest people have set backs."

"I just don't understand why he didn't even talk to me," he admits dejectedly from the floor where he's sitting. "I don't even know what to do now."

"You need to confront him, he's hiding it because he knows it's wrong and he knows that it hurts you, but… he's hurting more." Mary pats Dean's knee comfortingly. "Also call Dr. Visyak, she'll know what's going on and how to help." She stands, grabbing the phone and handing it to her son.

"Do you think she'll make him go to rehab?" Dean wonders nervously.

"I don't know Dean, this isn't my area." She smiles sadly.

* * *

><p>:(Review):<p> 


	24. Work it out

Dean leaves his mom, reassuring her that he'll call the doctor; a plan all ready forming in his mind. He needed to talk to Cas, as simple and silly as it sounded he needed to confront him. If the conversation didn't work then he'd turn to the tough love approach.

On the way he calls Dr. Visyak, pretending to just be checking in and seeing if Cas's medication has changed or anything. Dean's not surprised to find that it hasn't and that Castiel is suppressing things about his mother and the time he spent living at home. He arrives back at the apartment a couple hours before Cas was due home from work and sets things up. The good doctor was helping how she could, but Dean needed to help the way he could.

Running a cold bath for the backup plan he keeps the lights off as he sits in a wait for the other man. Castiel ends up being a half hour later than normal even when walking home. The dark haired man sauntering in, not even noticing Dean as he flips on the lights and tosses his bag on the floor. He pulls of his restricting sweater vest and dress shirt before pulling out the all too familiar pill bottle.

"Cas," Dean greets quiety.

"Dean," he states, casting his dull eyes at him, "I thought you weren't going to be home."

"How about that talk?" he asks ignoring Cas's bare torso.

"It's not what you think," Cas starts lamely, "It's a new thing Visyak gave me."

Dean just shakes his head in disbelief, "Even if that was true, we still need to talk about what's going on with you."

"I'm fine…"

"Really, because the wall says otherwise," Dean fixes him with a look as he crosses his arms.

"Walls do not talk," Cas deadpans.

"You know what I mean," he glares.

They're silent for a beat, staring at each other before Cas crosses the distance to straddle Dean's lap, "I am sorry, Dean," he nuzzles the side of Dean's face.

Dean grips his shoulders and pulls him back, "I don't want your apologies… I want an explanation." He tries to keep his resolve.

Castiel sighs audibly, resting his head against Dean shoulder, "I suppose…" he starts, "There was just a lot of things brought up yesterday…"

"So you fall off the wagon?" Dean huffs, forcing the dark haired man to look at him.

"I've never had a problem with liquor," Cas intones.

"I talked to your doctor today," he challenges.

"Oh," He whispers in realization.

"You know I never make you talk about the past or any of that shit, but you know I'm here if you need to me."

"I know," Cas nods quietly.

"Really?" Dean scoffs, scrutinizing the other man as his anger starts to come out, "Three years Castiel and this is what it takes for you crawl back inside that pill bottle… and you have the nerve to hide it from me!"

"I just…" he starts, standing up to put a distance between them. "It was just for right now, until I could stop… thinking… and I know you do not understand why I feel this," he pauses lighting a cigarette, "And I don't expect you too, but I need to just step away right now."

"You need that shit more than me!" Dean states evenly, rising so that they where eye to eye. "I should be enough Castiel!" he Bellows, "Are you telling me that you're going to run off to this whenever shit gets a little too fucking real for you!"

"Dean," Cas begins, looking wrecked as the truth hits him.

"If that's the case, then I can't do this… not after everything we had fought for," he admits brokenly, "I love you, but you have to choose between me and this," he holds up the orange pill bottle.

A pregnant silence falls over them, Cas studying the floor, Dean taking the opportunity to empty the remaining pills down the drain of the kitchen sink.

"I know you're high right now," Dean breaks the silence, "But you know what it's like to be sober now, Cas… and I don't know who high you is anymore." He faces the dark haired man, closing the distance between them, a hand on his face so there eyes meet. "Can you honestly tell me that this," he kisses him slowly, "can even compare to sober?"

Castiel's lip trembles ever so slightly as he shakes his head, bringing his still dull blue eyes up to meet Dean's.

* * *

><p>:(REVIEW): Also I'll prob be starting a new story... western1800's Au fun times!


End file.
